


The Next Queen of Lucis

by Fangirl_Reice



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), Angst, Arranged Marriage, Astral's powers, Astrals Being Assholes (Final Fantasy XV), Child Gladiolus Amicitia, Child Ignis Scientia, Child Noctis Lucis Caelum, Childhood Memories, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Starscourge (Final Fantasy XV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Reice/pseuds/Fangirl_Reice
Summary: Aria Lucis Caelum the firstborn of King Regis and Queen Aulea will do anything to protect those who she loves and care for, even if it means marring with Ravuss Nox Fleuret and forget the love she feels for a certain Adviser she has while traveling with her personals bodyguards and friends to Altissia, the fall of Insomnia comes and so the adventure starts.
Relationships: Aera Mirus Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia, Ifrit/Shiva (Final Fantasy XV), Ignis Scientia/OC, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Cindy Aurum





	1. The meeting of a lifetime

When the light came out on a new day, the room got full of light, and even when it disturbed her she keep herself inside the blankets trying to sleep for a few more moments. at least until a knock came to her door.

"Princess?"

And the door opened revealing a maid who just keeps looking at the bulge in the bed.

"Princess you have to wake up, your majesty is waiting for you" 

They mad got closer to the bed and touched the bulge who obviously was a person.

"Okay...." 

She got out of the blankets and saw the maid with puppy eyes. 

"Do I really have to go?" 

the maid looked at her with a smile 

"Well Princess you have to meet new people one day so let's start today" She pouted. 

"Why? can't I just stay with the people I already know?"

The maid looked at her worried but without her smile disappearing. 

"Meeting new people is something wonderful in this life Princess, so let's prepare you, yes?" The maid looked hopefully at the princess. 

"Okay..." and so she got out of the bed and they start making her hair. 

"who is he anyway?" She said looking at the maid through the mirror even when she wasn't looking at the princess.

"he's the son of the Scientia House" she said brushing the hair in her hand.

"Scientia? who are they?" she looked curiously. 

"the Retainers of the royal family" she explained.

then they were changing clothes

"so that means he serves us?"

"he's the same age as you princess I think serving so young is not what he does..." 

"I was just curious..." and so they got out of the room, the girl with dark clothes, a black shirt covered in silver waves, an opened black jacket and a black skirt which were full of silver roses patterns.

she nervously starts walking with the maid and go to the throne room.

when they passed a servant or maid they got a "good morning" always answering back.

passing through the hallways and doors they finally got to the throne room. 

"This is it, princess" the maid said looking at her tiny shaking form. 

"what....what if he doesn't like me?" she looked at the verge of tears to the maid. 

"nonsense princess, everyone here likes you so I'm very sure that he will too" the little girl looked at the door

"now go" the door got open by one of the crown guards and little by little she started going in, but only two people were in the room, Clarus, and her father the king. 

"they will start as soon as possible"

"very well thank you, Clarus" then Clarus turned around to finally go, he saw the princess and bowed his head a bit and continue his path to the exit, she saw him going to the doors and after he goes she got back to look at her father who was looking at her with a smile. 

"My daughter how did you sleep?" she starts going to him 

"I sleep well dad thanks for the worries...." she finally got in front of him.

"are you okay?" he looked worried. 

"I'm...nervous that's all...." she looked at the floor

"it's that so? mh...well then you shouldn't be nervous at all, ill tell you something" 

he got close to her and go to look at the windows which revealed the blue sky 

"When I met Clarus long time ago I was worried that I would be bad using the sword, but thanks to him I got better and better, now he's the one to protect me but he's also one trustworthy friend, this is the same thing, darling, Ignis is going to be your adviser on the future so I'm sure that you two will be very good friends, ones in which you can trust your life to" 

they keep looking at the window when a sudden knock came by the door from the left part of the throne and the king let his sight go to it. 

"ah that must be him...." she got nervous without her father looking.

"Come in" 

her father said. and the door opened she hid behind her father. and steps could be heard coming to the throne 

"your majesty" 

it had an accent and it sounded very formal, she looked behind her father and a little kid no more than six years old was bowing at her father, he then straightened and saw her for a little moment because she hides again behind her father, but still looking a bit of him. 

when he looked back at the king he was a bit more serious

"you must forgive her, it looks like she's a bit shy" 

he was looking at his daughter and then back at him. 

"it's fine your majesty"

he keeps looking serious, the king only hummed and nodded 

"Listen well: a king cannot lead by standing still, a king pushes onward always accepting the consequences and never looking back, that said a king cant accept nothing without first accepting himself, should she standstill, I ask you to stand by her and lend her a hand- as her friend and as her brother"

he took her back and moved her onward to Ignis "please...take care of my daughter"

she looked at her father and then to Ignis nervously, he gave his hand to her 

"I'm Ignis Scientia, it's a pleasure to meet you, Princess" 

she looked at his hand and then at him, he had a very sincere smile, then looked at his hand again, finally looking at him again with a smile and took his hand.

"I'm Aria....nice to meet you"

To be continued...


	2. Let's depart to a none wanted wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It Begins! I have some chapters made already in Wattpad so I'll post two in a week until I get to the same in Wattpad :p or if you want to read them search the same name title there

when the morning came, the birds sang and the flowers got full of water, in this beautiful dawn, she was already awake looking out the window seated with her head on her knees and all her hair going down them, with black clothes and a pajama she keep looking until a soft vibration of her phone came to life, she saw around to take the phone and answer. 

"hello, Ignis" on the other side Ignis was already on his attire of the crown guard and was taking a backpack and heading out of his apartment. 

"Aria, I'm going to pick you up are you ready?" she got up and go to her clothes 

"almost done" he sighed 

"you're in pajamas aren't you?" she chuckled 

"well just a bit but I'll be ready when you get here" she took a black jean while having the phone between her shoulder and her ear. 

"very well then, see you later" 

"see ya" she hung up and start changing "today's the day..."

15 minutes later

she was all dressed, her jeans, shirt, the jacket and her wristband, when Ignis came to her apartment. 

"are you ready?" he asked her while helping her with her backpack.

" I suppose..." he sighed 

"Aria," he said with concern she looked at the elevator 

"I'm ready Ignis, ready to go and marry a man I don't even like" 

He sighed again "I know you don't like this-" they go down in the elevator

"thanks for noticing" and reach the first floor 

"but think about the greater good, there will be peace on Insomnia" and go to the car. 

"that's the only reason why I do that" she seated on the passenger seat and leave Ignis to put the things in the back, then he got to the driver seat and start the car, to drive at the citadel, she looked out the window. 

"how do you feel?" Ignis ask her after a while. 

"better, the pills helped" 

"good to know" They keep silent

"do you think I will be a good bride?" 

"what?" 

"I mean... I don't like Ravus, and I don't know if I'll ever do, but hypothetically talking... Do you think I would be a good bride?" 

"are you asking if you would be a good bride for a stranger?" 

"no... Of course not is just... Maybe to someone I know better I would be a good bride but I don't know Ravus practically" 

".... You are a good bride" 

She looked at him, but he kept his eyes on the highway, and she smiled

"thanks, Iggy" She got close to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"you shouldn't kiss me while being engaged" 

"it's a friendly kiss" 

"... very well" 

When they got to de citadel Prompto was outside passing from one side to the other nervously. They parked the car and go outside. 

" Prompto why are you here?" 

He looked surprised and then looked at both Ignis and Aria. 

"ah, guys! There you are!" 

"you didn't answer her question" 

"I uh... Well, you see... The view is amazing" 

" Prompto we're in a parking lot..." she said

" is a good parking lot!" 

"underground.." Ignis told him

He kept silent

" I'm... I'm nervous..." 

"oh Prompto...you have trained really hard for this, you endure all of Cor classes, let's be honest Cor is not the easiest person with who to treat... But you made it! There's nothing to be nervous about you have done your very best" he keeps looking at her

"that's not what I'm nervous about" 

She and Ignis got a frown

"then what?" 

"uh... Meeting your father..." 

They kept silent

"oh... Then do get nervous" 

"gah!!!" She laughed 

"hahahaha just joking, don't be nervous, he looks strict and serious but in the end he's my father he's really soft, to be honest" 

"well... If... If you say so..." 

"there you are!" they all looked at the elevator. And there was Gladio

"hurry up the sooner we go with your Majesty the sooner we'll be on Altissa" 

"can we take a bit longer?" she said

"No" the three answered at the same time

"damn it..." and so to the elevator they go, there was space enough for the four and so they go up until the doors opened, the hallway was empty except for the two guards on the doors. They all go out and continue the path that was at the right is divided into two sides again and they got by the left. 

"how don't you get lost? Is like a labyrinth..." 

"I did a long time ago" 

Finally, they got to the larger doors that were going directly to the throne room, she got in front of said doors and knocked on them, after some brief moments those doors opened slowly, two guards pulling from them.   
They continued on the path and go to the circle in front of the throne the three of them a meter or so behind her, but the four bowed

"your majesty," she said 

"I see that you are ready for this departure" 

"I am"

"then the decreed hour has come, set forth with my blessings Princess Aria"

"thank you, your majesty..." she bows

"take your leave and go in the grace of the gods" she looked determined 

"ill do" 

They were going down the stairs

"I told you to not get nervous" 

"I know I know but but... But I got nervous!!!" 

"sigh... Well anyway, everything turns out okay..." 

"your highness!" she looked around

her father was going down the stairs

and she muttered "dad" 

she goes to him to avoid his fatigue anymore

"I fear I have left to much unsaid"

"father..."

"you place a great burden on those who would bear with you"

"that's why I have been training myself, so that way there's no sacrifice to do in my name..."

he looks at the guys "take care of her, she's too stubborn to notice when she needs help"

"father!" he laughed

"indeed your grace" Ignis bowed 

"we'll see the princess to Altissia if it's the last thing we see" Gladio did too

"y-yeah what he said" and Finally Prompto 

"I don't want to break this apart but Cor is waiting"

she looks at Draulos "take care of my father for me"

he bowed "will do your highness"

"another thing" she looks back at his father 

" I know I won't be able to take you down the aisle but, I do want you to know im on spirit, so please mind your manners around your Groom to be"

she smiles at him

"you too, try to mind them around our guests of Niflheim"

"do not worry about it"

"nor you"

"take heed, once you set forth you cannot turn back"

"I won't father"

"you look so ready to leave home it worries me but at the same time give me peace"

"I am ready since long ago" 

"take care on the long road wheresoever you should go the line of lucis goes with you"  
he takes her shoulder 

"walk tall my daughter" they keep looking at each other

"I'll do father" she looks at his walking stick and then back to him, and got close to hug him 

"I promise I'm going to be okay" he gets the hug back with both hands 

"I'm really proud of you"

An hour later

And so, Ignis took the Regalias wheel and start driving to the exit of the city

" hey, Aria how's outside the city? You have been out there haven't you?"

Prompto asked not even three minutes in the road. 

" it's all desert and monsters"

"Really!?" he sigh 

"ah you must be joking..." 

"nope she's serious, there's even a hunters club" 

"not only that there are rewards for killing said monsters"   
Blood drained from Prompto's face. 

"you aren't scared are ya?" Gladio ask him. 

"o-of course not!" 

"right..." 

"shut it" 

They finally got at the final seection part to go out of the city. 

"your highness!" they bowed

"hi" 

"good luck in your travel to Altissa and congratulations on your marriage!"   
She sighed

"too soon to say that but... Thanks" they bowed again and opened the gate to get out. 

"you look soooooooo happy" 

"Prompto don't tease her" 

"is just I don't understand why did the king make such agreement with Niflheim?" 

"because as the Princess I am and Ravusbeing originary from Tenebrae which is not part of Niflheim if we marry is like a treatment of peace" 

"so will you come back to Insomnia or stay in Altissa?" 

"Insomnia... Probably"

"probably?!" 

"well they could ask her to stay there and if the king decided to, yes probably," Ignis said looking at the highway

"ow man..." 

"yes Prompto ow man, but you're free to stay in Insomnia if you wanted to, I mean... sorry But Iggy and Gladio are attached to me, Royal shit and that"

"adviser" 

"shield" 

"exactly," she said after both 'murmured' what they are

"and lose the fun? Never! thought I don't want to leave Noct behind... Agghhhhhh this is so bad" Prompto exclaimed hurtful after all they have been friends since years ago.

After a while, they start going into a desert.

"well look at that!" 

Gladio and Aria looked at the Right and saw a monster on the distance while Prompto took out his Camera and took a photo of it. 

"that thing is so cool!" he said while taking more photos. 

"if you were in front of him you wouldn't say that" 

"don't ruin the moment man!" 

And suddenly the car stopped abruptly they all going to the front

"ow!" Aria hit her head and a sound of something hit the trunk very hard. 

"Hey, you okay?!" Prompto asks her while she rubbed her head 

"yes yes... Ahh.." 

"My apologies but" he pointed at the front and they all saw a lot of... Deers with three eyes?... Yeah... Monsters. 

"Prompto get the aid kit that is below her seat," Ignis told him

He got down and get the aid kid. Ignis took it and took the ointment out and offered to her.

"thanks..." she put a bit on her forehead 

"Hey Iggy I think you hit one of them" 

They looked puzzled at Gladio, Ignis wasn't that Careless... 

He then put a finger on his lip and go out of the car, and so we did to go at the front. 

"something hit the trunk" Gladio told them concerned, that maybe got inside without no one noticing. 

"the toolbox maybe?" Prompto Interjected. 

"the toolbox is below my seat" Ignis looked concerned. They all looked at the trunk and go slowly to not make a sound, she then took the handle of the trunk while they prepared their weapons with a white flash, she counted 3 2 1 with her finger and opened the trunk to point with her sword at it. 

"Noctis?!" he was on the trunk with his hands over his head. Another white flash and all the weapons were gone. 

"what are you doing here?!" she looked concerned at him. 

"I wasn't going to stay on home while you all go to the adventure"

She sighs and puts a hand on her face. 

"Noctis, believe me, this is everything except an adventure... For me... Besides! Does father know you're here?!" 

"yes" 

"then we have to get ba- wait what?" 

"he knows I'm here... He even told me to do it" 

"the king told you to do it?" 

"yeah" they keep looking at him. Everyone except Prompto with a frown or a brow up. 

".... Ya lying aren't ya?" 

"I'm not!" 

She looked at him still with the strange face and then took out her cellphone. 

"Cor Leonis" it was Cor who she called. 

"Hey Cor do me a favor and tell me... Is my brother on Insomnia" 

"why wouldn't he be here?" 

".... Because he's in front of me" 

Form his side Cor stopped and then hurriedly go to Noctis room, there was a window open some blankets on it and a note on the bed.   
She could hear through the phone how Cor was Groaning-Screaming   
She then closes the phone

"I suppose Cor doesn't know?" 

"only dad knows" 

She sighed 

"how do you want me to believe that?" 

"c'mon sis" 

He looked at her seriously and she keeps her frown. 

".... Fine I'll believe in you" 

"yes!" 

"but if you're lying me" she got a dark aura

"remember who's the older" and looked at him with frightening eyes

"no need to worry then"

He got relaxed.

They finally decided to go inside the car and let Ignis drive. He and Prompto in front and Noctis Gladio and her in the back.

*well what could go wrong with Noctis here?* she looked to the side and saw her brother on her shoulder sleeping. *as long as he doesn't discover it....everything will be fine...*

To be Continued...


	3. Memory Lane #1 Cor Leonis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look to the past of the people who meet the princess!

Cor's life was full of surprises, the surprise of being the youngest Crownsguard ever, at thirteen, at fifteen becoming King Mors bodyguard, get in a fight with Gilgamesh not winning but surviving him, but the most surprising thing he ever lived was when the Princess he was supposed to protect got lost, in a mall.. Full of people. 

He swears he only looked at a store for three seconds and suddenly she wasn't at his side anymore, he got worried ultra worried but make it seem normal, he looked every way to see if he could see her, what would Regis say if he discovered his daughter disappeared? 

Not only that Cor knew her since she born he remembered how Aulea starts screaming from pain on the Garden while she and Regis were trying to get the last date before being parents and... Well, it didn't go as planned... Because then contractions started and she was in a lot of pain, he remembered dropping everything together with Regis, leaving everything to the maids to clean and driving to the hospital they thankfully got in time and after 6 hours waiting outside there was a new princess for Insomnia she was noisy, and to active moved to much and very troublesome.... Just like now... 

Aulea just told her that she was pregnant again so she will have a little brother or sister. Cor prayed for a boy that isn't as troublesome... But even he had to admit he liked the girl she was a little ball of happiness now more knowing she's going to be a big sister, and she wanted to get something for her brother or sister so she asked her father to go and get something with her 'savings' and well as payback for something he sends Cor with her. 

The problem is, that when he thinks that a store would contain what she would need for a baby she disappeared. And now he needs to find her. 

"someone save that girl!" no... He didn't want to believe it... Maybe if he didn't look... She won't be there

Everyone on the mall was looking up to the chandelier and he finally looks up, Cor's Blood drained from his faces. How the fuck did the Princess got there?! He was going to get killed he was sure of it... But first, get the Princess out.

"hey, Cor! Look I got up here!!"

She was a prodigy with her magic that's for sure...  
He only face-palmed himself, how did he get on this trouble... More importantly, was she the next Queen of the Lucis line?..... Yes but still... How will he got her back... It was like 7 meters she was on the second floor at least... Sigh... They didn't pay him enough for this...

He took his phone and dial her maybe she had her phone with her... If he's lucky, then Aria got her phone out of the dress she had on and pushed the green button

"Hi Cor! Look where I got Warping myself!" he got a frown 

"Aria get down from it" then silence happened 

"Aria?"

"I can't" 

"How so?"

"... My ball with which I warped fell..." Cor wanted to punch her on the head for sure how did he get in this situation?... Ah right... Never question what Regis says... Even when he's wrong in the rules of Mahjong. 

"Warp yourself with your phone then" at least he thinks fast 

"dad says that I won't get another phone if I break another one... This is the fourth this month" well at least they weren't expensive phones but still... 

"just do it if it breaks I'll get you another one" better than getting Aulea's rage... 

"Okay!" that little minx... And suddenly she wasn't on the chandelier she was on the floor and Cor just a few feet away from her and closed his phone. 

Then when dealing with the authorities he had to explain she was the princess and was taking care of her... But she got out of his grasp warping and they let them go, he really wishes this doesn't get on the news... 

After the little accident, they actually go to a store this time without balls to warp, and he just goes to it because she complained about being a bad sister and almost crying... 

He really hated to see her cry not because he got sad... But because then she'll be loud...He preferred to not live that again...so when they got to the store there were only baby things like clothes and toys and diapers... Ugh... He feels like when Aulea was expecting Aria and she asked him to go with her... He won't say no to a pregnant woman... And less the queen. He just prays for not going to the clothes again 

"COR LOOK AT THAT BABY CLOTHES" Well shit...  
He just follows her to the onesie aisle there was a black one that says 'Little Prince' with a crown between the P. Oh and Aria was one hundred percent sure she'll get a brother even though Aulea is barely a month pregnant she was sure... 

The first week she thought it could be both girl or boy, but then one day woke up and said

"I'll have a brother! My dream told me!" so yeah... She was sure it's a brother. When they got to the cashier she looks at them and says 

"Congratulations sir" and Aria giggled, of course, they'll say that to him... Could this day get worse? No luckily for him no it didn't, now on the citadel

She was jumping happily for the gift she had prepared for her brother and then looked at him  
"thank you so much Cor! Without you, I wouldn't have been able to get this for my brother" and smiled brightly. Well...he got happy for the smile she had, it was a good smile to which you can't say no.

And now looking at her almost crying just hearing the death of her father, he felt bad. But there was nothing to do, it was his duty to protect him and yet he didn't, he really wished for those old days where she and Noctis were happier... 

To be continued... 


	4. Kings, Queens, and kingslaives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for slow-burn

Even though I heard it from Cor, I didn't want to believe it... My father was dead... The King of Insomnia Perished and as his daughter, I had become Queen without asking for it. 

It was planned for me to marry Ravus Nox Fleuret and making Insomnia and Niflheim an only country... And yet... They lied and killed my father and so many people from Insomnia... How can they?... HOW COULD THEY? They wanted to fight... And fight they will get. 

"Aria" I look up to see Ignis Worried... Or kind of worried, he had his serious face. He put his hand on my shoulder to calm me 

"everything will be alright, you understand? you can't lose concentration now" and he was right... This cave contains a sword used for one of the thirteen Kings of Yore my ancestors to have it on my weaponry always, we have to get them from their tombs. 

I need to concentrate... And at least... He's with mom now... But it hurts me, our families hurt or dead... If my dad is dead then Gladio's too, and Ignis's uncle too probably... Prompto's adoptive parents... My friends

only good thing about all this is...

"Hey Cor... Realizing now that Niflheim attacks us... Does that mean the wedding is called off?" he looked at me with a frown 

"you really don't want to marry him" 

"is that so obvious?" 

"I'll say yes the wedding is called off, but take in consideration that he helped Insomnia for you and not Niflheim, he saved some Glaives, and he must have the ring of Lucii, that's the last time I heard of him"

"Well, shit..." 

"close but not enough" Prompto laughed 

"shut up" then something hard fall to the floor and all of us stop 

"... Did you hear that?"

"I think we all heard that Prompto the question is what it was?" We all looked around and Cor got his katana To then block a leg... A spider leg, instantly we all got our weapons and another bigger spider tried to attack me so I jumped back then run fastly at it to slash it, it screamed in pain, while Prompto and Noctis Helped Cor, Ignis, Gladio and me killed the other one. 

"huf... I knew I didn't like this cave!" Noctis says angrily 

"at least they're dead now..." Prompto said worried less.

"let's go" Cor says while walking to a white door with some symbols on them, then gets a key out and show it to me 

"this opens all of the doors containing the swords of the other kings of Lucis" then put it on the keyhole and move it so the doors open when he get it out, inside was a Body of stone with a Sword on it, he then gives me the key so I keep it in a pocket. 

And we get closer to it another tomb another sword and another soul... I touched the sword and it became white to then shiny and get through me with the other swords. Now two swords... Only eleven more...

"time to get back," Cor said while going to the door. We all followed him, at the end we got out of the cave. Cor came with us and led us to a Caem little base where some Kingslaves where, and I Could see Monica on the distance, we stopped and got out of the car.

"Monica! Is good to see you alright"

"is good to see you alright too princess" then looked at the guys 

"you too prince Noctis, guys"

"P-PRINCEEEEEEESS!!!!"

I looked around and got hugged strongly and fastly. Almost without air.

"oof"

"Princess I'm so glad you're okay I was worried sick! , withtheattackat thecitadeltherewasnocommunicationthereforewecouldn'tcontactyounorprinceNoctisandwedidn'tknowwetheryouwereokayornotand I WAS SO WORRIED"

"let her breath Afita" Cor say sternly.

She let me go with tears on her eyes.

"I'm... I'm sorry, I got emotional..." I smiled, she always worried about me so much, from all the people who protect me she's the only one who expresses her worry so strongly.

Even though she's my maid she learned how to fight for my sake, that's what Cor told me at least. And she has been with me since I can remember.

"it's okay don't worry about it"

"P-Princess..."

"I'm also glad you're okay" she cried again Ignis took out a Napkin and gave it to her, she took it gladly and clean on it. 

"when Cor told me he was going for you I got so happy! Niflheim attacked Insomnia and the news were telling you and Prince Noctis died and you didn't answer your phone and and and..." she keep crying while I smiled and put a hand over her shoulder. 

"we're all here now, so don't cry anymore please" she sniffed and cleaned one last time 

"O-okay..." I turned around to see Cor. 

"something else you have to tell me?" 

"there's a Nif base close from here, we got some map and found a back entrance we could go and turn it off" a way to attack them 

"that sounds good we should start tomorrow" I look at the Sunset 

"it's late and we should rest" Cor nods 

"then we'll prepare for everything" i look at the guys 

"we'll do too"

.

..

...

"you know when you said an Adventure outside of Insomnia I thought we'll meet new people, live adventures, fight monsters... And we have just fight some Wolf like things... And spiders"

"I told you I was going with Aria to Protect her in her travel from Insomnia to Altissia" Noctis leaned at Gladio and Prompto's talk 

"and besides I did tell you they were escorting her to Altissia" Prompto sighed or at least that was what I heard out of the Tent. 

"So this Nyx Ulric was the one to save Luna and Ravus?" I asked at Cor we both seat on different rocks.

"he did, he risked his life and helped Ravus to get the ring" 

"I see" maybe he knows if my father... 

"is he here?" 

"he's with the kingsglaive who's leg is broken" 

"mhm. I'll pay a visit to him, I believe I have to thank him..." I got up and clean my jeans 

"Thanks Cor" 

"is nothing Aria" I smile at him and start walking, from the few places where kingsglaives where sleeping I remembered the one of that man with a broken leg, he fight in that state and that's very honored from him. I got close to the half-destroyed house. 

"did you see the Princess? She was talking with the marshall" I heard a man talk surprised 

"Queen you asshat she's the Queen now" and a woman got offended. 

"I saw her before her departure remember? I took her together with Mr. Scientia and the Prince to her apartment"

"how is she?" the woman asked 

"very Humble, she thanked me for using my time to take her at her apartment"

I think I better knock now... They all stay on silence and a chair move. 

Then the door opened revealing a Woman with black hair. 

"yes? Oh... Your majesty!" she bows at me, still so strange... 

"hi, I'm searching for a man his name is Nyx Ulric" she looked inside then move 

"Nyx!" he gets up and goes to the door

"Your Majesty" he bows at me, that must be him 

"you're Nyx Ulric aren't you?" he got up "I am, it's an honor that you know my name" damn... So many formalities...

"ah...it's okay you can leave the formality I feel strange being called your majesty I know I'm the queen but I don't feel ready yet to have that surname so by meantime call me Aria or Princess if you want that's what I'm accustomed"

"if you say so. Princess" the Woman got inside next to her friend the man with a broken leg. 

"that's more like it, now changing the subject" I got outside and motion him to come.

"Cor told me you saved Lunafreya and...um...my betrothed... Prince Ravus" he follow me and closed the door

"well I'll say it was more the other way around, Prince Ravus saved me from the death a few times out there in Insomnia" 

"that's good, but Cor said that you fight with General Glauca which was the one who killed my father" 

"that's... Correct" 

"I see... Did... Did my father suffer?" they keep on silence while he looked away and then back

" I would say that the only thing he did suffer about was not being with his family at the moment, General Glauca got a sword through him... It wasn't a little sword...." 

"I see..." he must have felt so much pain... Yet he stands up like any king... Dad... 

"Thank you Nyx for all you have done"

"is nothing Princess..." he hesitates he wanted to say something... 

"can I say something else?" I nod

"of course no need to ask" 

"is something without importance but... Had we known in the time it would have been very valuable" 

"what was it?" 

".... General Glauca he... He was Titus Drautos" what?!

"What?!" 

"while we fought his helmet got destroyed and I could see his face"

"he..." He killed dad...

~

"take care of my father for me"

he bowed "will do your highness"

~

I... I trust him... And he fooled me... Dad... Dad and all of us who trusted him...

"Princess?" I finally look back 

" I... Thank you for your honesty... I... I'll go now... It was a pleasure to meet you Nyx Ulric" 

"me too princess" I go around and go to the Regalia, it wasn't too far away but...

"Aria?" I look behind me, Iggy was there with a bag of supplies probably for tomorrow's breakfast, but he leaves it on the floor and goes to me. 

"what happened, why are you crying?" when he gets in front of me I let more tears go off and hug him. 

"Aria?" he finally hugs me back

"... I want him back Ignis..." I feel him move his head and give a kiss to my hair 

"we all lose someone who we want back..." 

"that... Doesn't make me feel better" 

"if I were to lose you I would give everything to avoid so"..... Iggy... 

"don't, you should do that with the person you love, or your child, not your... Queen" he keeps silent while I got away. 

"but thanks for the intention Ignis" I go and kiss his cheek. 

"always so helpful" he smiles 

"what can I say?"

That's what friends are for...

To be continued...


	5. Shiva's Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team and the glaives join in a battle in the fortress of Niflheim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Iggy but my favorite character in all ffxv is Gentiana like for soooooo much she will get more screen time in the future

The guys and I entered by the back door of the Niflheim base. We had a lot of back up by the moment, the kingslaives will help us to destroy this base, and as far as we knew there's someone from Niflheim here, we'll make him or her talk and tell us everything that knows.

"to be a sneaky mission there's a lot of kingslaives..." I Heard Noctis behind me

"they will not let Aria get hurt, she's the Queen right now after all" Gladio always says the right thing.

We stopped at the sight of some magitek soldiers and light.

I saw then some other kingslaives in their clothes all the other way from us walking between the shadows, I could fight really good but I'm very horrible at hiding so I had to be careful and the guys too if they're too close I can't use my magic...

I give a step, but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"wait a moment, I believe they have more of those giant machines"

I saw it from aside.

There they were many of the machines they were a bad sign, but at the same time, it meant there was somebody here and they wanted to protect him or her.

Then suddenly I heard some shots and the machines start going away to the shooting

Someone distracted them. Or got their attention by accident.

"let's make a run from it!, Ignis go to the vigilant tower and tell me all you see, Gladio, Noctis Prompto go to and stop the giants things from going to the kingslaives we'll give them time, ill go and help them, don't use the channel unless is really necessary" they all nodded. And we split, feeling the unnatural lights hitting me I start going to the kingslaives, I turned the headphones on, if someone was in trouble Ill go help as fast as I could, I got to the scene and saw some kingslaives warp from place to place and attack some magitek, they had some difficulties so I run up to them.

"is that the Queen?!" why was that man so surprised?

"I believe so? Why?"

"Does she really fight?"

"Libertus you dumbass why do you ask that?!" the woman was very angry suddenly well It was expected after all many didn't see me on the citadel, I had a special training facility after all in a secluded part of Insomnia

"is just a question! I mean normally the women's in the Lucii family don't know how to fight, Queen Aulea didn't" that's... quite true. Dad said my mom never touched a sword after the time she almost got his head off one time...

"Dumbass..."

"what?!"

I throw my lance at the air and wrap then throw again and got all the swords out, from the air I start sending swords to the magitek soldiers I start falling in circles and lastly send a last sword to another soldier when I was almost on the floor, wrap myself and when the sword go through its head I finally hit him with my boot, the soldier behind me goes with his weapon at me but I jump from the soldier I was on and go behind the soldier #2 so I finally get the sword through him again.

There's a bit of silence while I run to another part of the compound.

"well that answers my question..." "you dumbass..." this one was Cor "Marshall? How are you on our same channel?!" "you idiot everyone is on the same canal these ear communicators aren't as advanced as the others!"

"wait... If everyone is on the same channel, then..."

"yes, Libertus the Queen is on the same channel which I didn't know either by the way..."

"oh no..."

"well in his defense my mother didn't know how to fight the only thing she knew how to use was a cooking knife, besides there wasn't a lot of Queens, in the line of Lucis from all the 114 there was only like... Twelve?"

"fifteen including you," Ignis said now "fifteen were queens, oh and I'm not mad by the way so please concentrate on the mission at hand thank you"

We need to concentrate whoever is here we need to stop him or her.

I saw I giant crystal in the distance I thought I saw something else so I send a sword to the vigilant tower Ignis must be on and warp myself to it.

I can see a man moving on the distance, he has a sword at his waist and some magitek soldiers at his sides. Then I saw Ignis turning off his communicator.

And makes a sign to turn off mine.

"what's the matter?"

"for what I saw there are only Magitek soldiers in the area, if we're not careful Niflheim could make this place explode with us in"

"you believe so? They need all the fortress they can have, they're Greedy"

"have you seen what's in this place?"

"Nothing"

He got a brow up

Oh... OH! The crystal could have energy stored...too much energy and begone base.

"shit..."

"language"

"sorry"

"We need to tell everyone now"

"now what tricks me is how did they know we'll come?"

"... Do you think..."

"if a Nif was between us he or she would have made him/herself aware at what happened to Insomnia"

Like Drautos. What that guy said Nyx Ulric, he killed my father... If those who I knew from long couldn't be trusted then who can I trust?

Ignis we knew each other since we're five, Gladio because then his father wouldn't have died, Cor knew my father from long ago, Noctis, Afita could have many times to kill me yet didn't, Prompto probably he's more friend of Noctis than me but trained to help me.

"What happened with Drautos was hard yes but you can't believe that from everyone Aria"

Sigh... He's right. Trust them Aria you can trust everyone here

"alright alright" just this time but after it, we have to be very careful with who we talk about stuff and so...

"what the actual hell?" I heard Ignis whisper and looked at what he was looking

Noctis and Prompto following the guy from different paths

"what are they doing?!"

"I believe something unthinkable"

"Those two I swear..." I'm going to hit them as hard as I can, after all, what are they thinking?!

"Aria don't do anything harsh"

"define harsh" I warp myself close to Noctis and Whisper/yelled at him

"what are you doing?!"

He saw me

"what are YOU doing?"

"I asked first!"

"that's Loqi Tummelt we could kill him here and now"

"We need to get all the information we can out of him!"

"he's a nif he's with the ones who killed dad!"

"if you're guiding yourself because of your emotions then get out of here"

"as if they're not guiding you!"

"I don't let them control me Noct, get Prompto out of here and go back!"

"and sat back like always?! You never let me do anything!"

"if you knew how to do things right then maybe"

"if you let me try and fail maybe!"

"get out of here Noct that's an order!"

I then heard a loud laugh coming from where Loqi is supposed to be. We both looked at him and he had a gun pointed at Prompto.... Great....

"so the Lucii line didn't have anything else but a mere boy to fight?"

Shit shit....

I warped myself a few feets away from loqi any move and he could shot

"Drop the gun Loqi"

"ah! The Princess at last, or should I say Queen? I have been waiting to see you again"

"of course you been..." that's what everyone says lately...

"you enter my base, destroy some of my magitek armors" that's what they were called? Huh, machines sounded better.

"and now we talk to one another alone, one would think you have a thing for me"

Gross

"gross no"

"but alas I can't reciprocate those feelings" is this guy deaf?

"after all is my mission to see your end, maybe I can get the king Iedolas to forgive you if you join us"

"..."

".., you do realize we were doing just that with the marriage between Ravus and me and yet you Nifs backstabbed us?"

He stayed silent thinking on my words and looking to one side

But that was perfect because just then Gladio came from behind him and hit him in the head with the groove of the sword.

He fell flat on the floor.

I walked up to him and looked at Prompto with a mean face

"please next time don't become a hostage..."

"crystal clear"

I heard Loqi groan on the floor

"It looks like the tables had turned" I heard the Kingslaives walking towards us and saw Cor between them.

"looks like you got a hostage"

Loqi looked at Cor and then me

"not this guy..."

Well, Cor does have a reputation.

I got my sword out and pointed it at Loqi's neck

"I would tell me everything I knew if I were you, us Lucians have very dramatic ways of torture, which I don't recommend to experience"

He opened his mouth to say something but then an alarm goes off and we look at Loqi I got closer

"what does that thing mean? More help?" he looked frightened. "Worse... It means the base will explode in two minutes" we look at him

"E-explode?!" Prompto got scared.

"there's not enough time to tell everyone and escape" "we're doomed?!" "did they feel that threatened?" I saw everyone worry, suppose is time to use it... I run to the crystal as fast as I can, the bomb must be that giant crystal-like.

"Aria! Where are you going?!" I heard Noctis worried voice and look back. "I'm going to stop it! Get everyone out of here" and I start running faster then go at the right turn there it is! That power source! Shiva, please... Let me use it again! I feel my hands and body become lighter and I fly very short from the floor but get at the power source, all red and with electricity going out my white hand touch it and it starts freezing from one moment to other its all of it freezing but not only that also the floor and walls everything freeze. Then the source stopped all movement, time to go. I go away to the exit I pass by from where we were and no one was there, good everyone got safe, I finally go to the exit I saw it, then I fall to the floor.

"oof" the power was gone from me. "oh no..." I have to hurry! I get up as fast as I can and run to the exit dizziness start getting me, so much. Sleep... No... Exit... Guys... Run... Falling... Soft... Arms... Ugh...

A roof?

I get up and I notice the bed I'm in is very soft.

"you woke up" I look up and saw Ignis in a chair reading a book. Then leave it at the nightstand. And goes to me.

"how do you feel?" I look at the bed and then at him "like I can't feel my legs" "that happens when you're out for three days"

"I know" "everyone is very worried"

"I know"

"especially miss Afita"

"I know..."

"then?"

"What else could we have done?"

"not exposing your powers! We could have wrap everyone"

"There wasn't enough time"

"Aria-"

"what's done is done we can't... We can't change it so... Let's just continue"

"... What would have done Noctis then? Had you died?" I look at the Floor "...."

"he would die and all your effort would have been for nothing"

"..." I heard him sigh and then seats next to me "I know you want to protect everyone, but consider this, everyone wants to protect you..."

"I'm, not some defenseless girl anymore Ignis" I tried to get up but my legs are still asleep. "I have trained, I have studied I have memorized every rule and document that came to me!"

"I didn't say you haven't, but there are people who'll sacrifice for you, and sometimes you should accept it, remember... The King of kings needs to be alive to... Sacrifice..."

"... And no one can know who the king of kings is..." I look at my hands, I can't feel it... But I know there was a bit of ice on them not long ago.

"no, no one" I look at Ignis

"Does someone else know about it?"

"we told Prompto, but you wanted to tell him so is not really a problem"

"and asked all the kingsglaives?"

"the marshall took care of it, no one else knows" I let my breath out, one worry less "well... At least no one knows I have Shiva's power" 

to be continued...


	6. Memory Lane #2 Gladiolus Amicitia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Shield and the Queen First meet each other   
> caos arise   
> and gladio discovers how much patience he will need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to make a series entire of Aria causing problems to everyone

The look on her face when she gets sad is one I didn't see quite frequently. It was a smile that adorned her face the first time we meet each other...

~~~~~~~~years ago~~~~~~~~

Finally, Cor had time to start my training, even though I was still too young the earlier, the better, that said my dad, he said that also after a while maybe I'll meet the princess, I only heard stories of how she makes the king embarrassing himself, but he has never told me about how she acts or so, just things she had said.

Mom Also laughs about stuff with him. Maybe she's like those princesses in the cartoons some friends see, if that's the case she's or a horrible princess or a weak one, I... Hope is the second one... if it's both, I'll dread every last day of my existe-

"Who are you?"

I looked at the voice, a girl appearing on a corner.

"More like who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Maybe the daughter of someone who works here?"

"I'm Aria! I'm playing hide and seek! Now, who are you?"

"Gladiolus"

"Glodiu"

"Gladiolus!"

"Gladiu! Why don't we play?"

"My name- ah no, I can't. I'm waiting for someone."

"Why is everyone waiting? That's boring, let's play!"

Wait for Cor. He will be here soon.

"I can't, and I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because"

"That's boring."

"You wouldn't understand, I have to train so one day I'll protect this place" and Queen...

"Ooooooh, like a crow guard or a Glaive?"

How did-... Okay, maybe her parents are high ranks perhaps that's why she knows about the Glaives... Still, she shouldn't go saying those things. And... Crow guard? Couldn't she even pronounce it, right?

"Then I'll test you! If you can catch me, then you are going to be a good Glaive."

"I don't need to prove any-" I run fast and catch the vase that almost falls off thanks to her.

"You little!"

"Hehehe c'mon catch me!" She starts running I got up and got the vase in its place that girl!

What was she thinking?!

I run after her, but on the corridor we had, she wasn't good thing there was only one path right now. I turned to the left, and she was already like four or five corridors farther away, how did she run so fast?

I saw her enter some room and close the door. Not by far much I got to them and opened them, a big room looked like one with parties, but she was nowhere to be found... How did she disappear so

"Up here!"

I looked up and saw that girl in one of the lamps connected to the ceiling.

"But...HOW?!" She starts laughing again

I need to get some stairs or something fast! I ran to one adjacent room and tried to find a ladder, oh thank God there was one!, I came back quickly and dropped the stair.

"What the hell?" She was looking at me with a smiling face, on the floor, safe and sound.

"You haven't caught me!" She starts running again. I followed her through many corridors back.

I'm suffering...

Two paths... But which did she take? I got to the right. There was only one path to follow unless she went to every room, which I doubt maybe the party one was opened, but that hallway must take to the elevator the King takes. I keep running that girl must be clo-

"Gladiolus!" Oh no...

I looked around.

"F-father!" And not only him

I bow quickly.

"Your majesty."

"Hello Gladiolus"

"What are you doing here? You should be with Cor, training."

"I... I don't have an excuse good enough... I was chasing down a kid. I should have been training with Cor, my apologies, your majesty," he bowed.

"chasing a kid?" Regis looked now more intrigued.

"y-yes... She was very reckless and probably would have gotten in a lot more troubles haven't I step in..."

"reckless... Just like"

"hey! You have to keep chasing me!" We looked behind to her, who was behind a corner. "y-you!"

"oh..."

"Daddy!!!!" she starts running then goes to the king while I got surprised. What?!

"D-daddy?"

"you got out of that boring meeting finally! " then go to hug him by the legs, the king starts petting her hair.

"hehe, and it looks like you have gotten in troubles bugging Gladiolus."

"We were playing tag! And I won! He never touched me!"

"I see..." he then took Aria to his chest and let her laid on his shoulder.

"realizing there hasn't been any real damage, I think we can let this pass don't you think Clarus?"

"as you wish your majesty."

"then is settle. Thank you, Gladiolus, for taking care of her" he started walking to the hallway where Aria came from.

"bye-bye, Gadius!"

"it's Gladiolus!"

She keeps waving without care.

Far from Earshot dad walked me to the training room I'll see Cor.

"Can't believe that's the princess."

I mean it could be worse by still...

"You wouldn't believe she's a year younger than you, would you?"

No, no, she looks younger, like... Four...thought she's five.

"She may cause mayhem through the citadel, but if she's just like the king on that aspect, then she will become a wonderful Queen one-day Gladiolus, you will have to protect her above everything."

I know that already.

"Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now I'll give you a tip, develop Patience a lot of it, you'll need it."

Dear six...

~~~~~~~~~~

From then on and after Noct's Birth she starts training with Cor and me, she was supposed to begin when ten or so, but suddenly she came one day, and her training began, we engaged in many battle training.

from a young age, I knew I had to protect her above everything, yet I remember her words clearly: "you won't die protecting me."

Not like mocking me, more like telling me not to risk my life for her. I don't think any shield ever hear that in a good way, well, it wasn't good but anyway.

And now she was knocked out.

"you take care of Noctis, Ignis and I will stay with her"

at first, it was strange why would Cor say that... but if he's with her, there shouldn't be any problem...

To be Continued...


	7. Lestallum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some little revelations, some little powers, and some little favors

Finally, being able to walk I got outside, we were still close to the Nif base it looks like all the other kingsglaives had gone to Lestallum just like Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio.

Only Ignis and Cor were with me, waiting for me to wake up and able to go to Lestallum.

And the first thing I get from Cor is scolding, don't use your powers like that Aria, what would have happened had we not been there Aria? Bah, everyone is safe; that's what counts! The people, the people who risked their lives for Insomnia and it's king.

"did something else happened while I was unconscious?"

"nothing that should become worrisome.."

"for the moment" Cor Added

I looked at the sunset, I was asleep for a long while, it was very in the night when I used my power.

"I'll leave you two in Lestallum after it. I'll have to go, search for other Glaives and people from Insomnia.."

"very well."

"just don't get yourself killed, alright?"

"understood"

there it was the Car I instantly looked to Ignis who took the driver's seat while Cor got in the front, I went to the back.

Cor looked curiously at Ignis but didn't say anything/

"Lestallum is far away?" Ignis asked

"not that much, but maybe an hour or so."

Ignis turned the engine on and start driving.

"We should hurry up then. We don't want the daemons to attack."

Ignis was going Fast now. That was a miracle.

There was a peaceful silence. I looked at the rays of the sun, probably if Prompto were here, he'd take a picture.

"This car is easy to drive," Cor said so I looked at him. He was looking at me too.

"right"

"perfect for beginners."

"right..."

oh no... please don't say those things Cor

"have you learned yet?"

damn

"I have Ignis. I don't need to drive."

I got my head between the front seats and smiled at Ignis.

"Right, Iggy?"

He got his glasses up.

"Is better if she doesn't drive."

Now that's harsh

"Ah so you're still a disaster driving zone"

"Driving was never so important, I was never too far from the citadel."

Even though my apartment was a bit far, Ignis's was close to mine so he always took me there... And I crashed four cars...

"That and the fact you destroyed beyond repair a car-"

"It was ONE time!" Iggy, please, not now...

"Your father was very disappointed for at least two weeks" ... Right... Dad even said it was better if I never touched a car again...

"I'll always have Iggy anyway. I don't need to learn!"

"you shouldn't depend on him always, besides you never know when you should need to drive."

"pfff never, I'm always with the guys, if not Ignis then Noct, if not him Gladio, even Prompto!"

"That Prompto knows to drive better than you worry me."

"indeed"

"hey now... it's normal to be bad in something."

"cooking," I stayed silent.

"I remember that time you almost poisoned all of us"

"well, there must be something even you can't do!"

"please tell me what it is."

Again I stayed silent. This time I was seated.

"I'll say it when I remember."

honestly... I can't remember one time but I will... maybe

the drive wasn't that long, and as soon as we passed a tunnel we could see Lestallum.

did it look...big? well big for Lucis even though Insomnia was easily 50 times bigger or more...

but it was okay.

"I forgot this place was too hot"

hot? oh well, like I could feel it.

we got on the parking lot and got out, Ignis got his jacket off, already sweating.

man, was It that hot?

"Lestallum has it's energy thanks to the meteor shard, hence why is so hot" he also got his jacket off.

We keep walking until we get to what looked like a hotel.

"I hope at least Noct got some room."

"he did, two rooms."

"two? one room with two double beds was fine."

"it's Noctis, you know him."

"true... also, where's Afita?" I smirked at Cor, who gave me an angry look, he hates when I bring their relationship. 'secret' relationship.

"she must be in some room here in the Leville," Ignis said while looking at his phone, not noticing Cor's angry face.

"I have the room Noctis is staying"

"Perfect! Let's go then!" I start walking with Ignis.

"Oh Cor a favor, please search Afita for me, alright? I don't want her to get hurt or something."

He gave a last angry look but I know he wanted to, it's like... giving him permission.

We went throughout the hallways and found the room, giving a Knock at the door as we stopped.

"Coming!" that was Prompto. I still have to explain to him what happened or maybe Noctis did... no he didn't. He must have said something along the lines of 'it's your power, you explain it'... yeah probably.

the door opened

Prompto appeared

"Hey! you guys came back!" i smiled, always so happy, our dear Prompto.

He opened the door completely and let us in. Gladio was just sitting in the bed, leaving the book, and Noctis was on his phone in the other bed, barely looking at me.

"Welcome back to world of the living," haha.

"more alive than you, I'm sure."

I ruffled his hair and seated next to him.

"so what happened? One moment we were going out, and you were going to the crystal, and next thing i know, you blacked out! what happened?" Gladio gave me a 'you have to explain this' look

Noct just chuckled.

okay fine then... Noct didn't do it.

"Okay so you know, I have Royal powers and that"

"yeah, like Noct."

"right, so, when I was uh... five?"

"Noct wasn't born yet."

"close to five, I had a, what could be called a dream, of, something I don't quite remember now."

a lie that everyone knows...

"well, it looks like Shiva gave me a tiny, little part of her power."

"whaaaaaaat?! that's so cool!"

"literally" I heard Noctis behind me.

"so you can... blackout? is that a power?"

"no, using her full power consumes too much of my energy, so much that I sleep for like two to three days"

"she can sleep two days no one says nothing I sleep eight hours and it's a cataclysm"

I chuckled

"what can you do? wait! can you talk with her?! or she talks with you?!"

"I have never talked with her, even the first time we meet she said nothing, she gave me a sphere and poof gone"

"except for Gentiana"

"Gentiana? who is she?"

"she is a high messenger from the Astrals, something like Luna, but the other way around"

"she gives the message to the Astrals?"

"yeah"

"cool! so you can talk with her"

"she only comes when Aria is in trouble with the use of her power"

"like what?"

"like going out of control"

"has it happened a lot before?"

"she froze five rooms"

"The training room"

"the dinner hall"

"part of a park"

"her apartment five times"

"the school class on the first day"

"Tenebrae"

Ignis, Gladio, and Noctis said all the times it happened... or the majority of it...

"a Car" oh no...

"which she made explode later"

"Okay, I think that's enough guys" I really don't like to talk about the car...

"Woah! wait... and why did I just discover about it?! shouldn't like... be in the newspapers? or something?"

"all the 'Accidents' were on the newspapers as an ice bomb explosion, she had for protection"

"oooh," he looked at Ignis then back at me.

"so you can freeze things but what about the Nif base we were in just two days ago?"

"That was the full power, I can freeze little things that won't make me unconscious though"

"can you do it now?!"

"Prompto!"

"oh it's fine!, let's show him, do you have something you don't need?"

he got a pen out.

I took it and show it with my palm open, slowly the pen start becoming blue with ice.

"that's sooooo cool" Prompto took the pen "does that mean you can freeze the room so we don't need the AC?"

"she doesn't need AC either, she IS the AC"

"ah that, is also true, I don't feel the heat at all"

"what?!"

"yeah here touch my arm"

he took it with his left hand his eyes widening

"This is so amazing..."

"now imagine if I were in a frozen cave, instead of being an AC I'll be a heater"

"you don't get affected by temperature? at all?! oh man wish I had it..."

"me too"

"me three"

"The Heat in Lestallum is not favorable at all..."

I smiled, well one thing out of the way...

now to the next...

\-----------------------

it was so in the night, everyone is probably asleep but of course, my sleep schedule is so good with me sleeping for so long...

and here is Cor.

"you should be sleeping" he was cleaning his katana looked at me briefly then got back to it

"so should you, a lot of things happened in very few days"

that is true, but I need his help before anything else

"what do you need? you prefer sleeping before anything else unless is important"

"Noctis prefer sleeping I just take naps"

"two days naps yes" I chuckled then get closer.

"it's About you searching for other Glaives"

"What about it?"

"I need to ask you a favor"

I got a Notebook out and handed it to him.

He took it without a doubt leaving his katana at one side and opened, full of what could be called letters.

"This is Ancient Language"

"I know"

"You want me to search for someone who can?"

"I searched when on the citadel for anyone on all Insomnia who could read it, there was none Cor, no one knew how to read it, but here? We may have more chances now"

He looked more pages.

"How long had you had this?"

"Since I was fifteen, there were many tapestries in the citadel and other places on Insomnia with letters like this, and I collected all of it"

"Why?"

I looked at the star-filled night.

"I know the prophecy Cor"

He keeps silent

"How much of it?"

I looked back at him.

"The King of Kings will die to restore the day once again"

"... When did you discover it?"

"August 30th, eighteen years ago."

"When he was born..."

"My dreams weren't just simple-minded, they had meanings, the astrals told me, Noctis will die one day."

"and you want... to stop it?"

"I want to change it. I'm sure there's another way to make the day come back, there has to be, I haven't been searching so long to stop now."

"... do you truly believe there something here that can help you save him?"

"the tombs have different letters than the tapestries I truly believe so."

he closed the book.

"is that all you need?"

"someone who can translate it yes, at least for the moment"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Cor"

"now go to sleep, I'm sure you have many things to do tomorrow"

I smiled

"so do you."

Tomorrow will be a good day, I'm sure of it.

To Be Continued...


	8. Cave's and Cat-astrophes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i will post everything here because i don't like wattpad xdxdxdxd

I let a yawn go off, and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Sleepless night?" Ignis asked while looking at the market ingredients.

"I go to sleep very late" I looked to some bananas, that dessert Ignis makes could go with one of this

"that explains why you left the room at middle of the night, Bananas?" i smiled

"for the dessert yes, and also, Cor was up too! how doesn't he get sleepy?"

he took some Apple

"will he help us?"

I took the bag he had on his hand

"yeah, he say he'll search for someone who can translate the notebook"

"if were lucky maybe we will find someone finally"

"yup, now about the next royal arm"

"We should ask around, maybe someone has heard about the Royal tombs, probably Iris or Jared may know"

"Mh... So no real plans right now, kind of feels bad... But alright we should ask around"

My stomach growled then, Ignis chuckled.

"I believe breakfast is in order first"

"Yeah, it's your fault for bringing me to the market"

"You wanted to decide the flavor of the dessert"

"Guilty"

"Hey guys!!" We saw Prompto, Noctis and Talcott coming our way.

"Well good morning to you two! You were sleeping when we left"

"Well yeah we did many things!" Noctis... You were playing king's knights.... Ah forget it.

"What seem to have you three so excited?"

Talcott looked a bit shy.

"C'mon buddy you can tell her!" I smiled, the last I wanted was to scare a kid.

"um... there's this legend about a sword, behind a waterfall nearby, Monica told me you'll be searching for the weapons of the kings so I wanted to help and found that legend in a book" oh my... 

"Talcott that just solved my problem, good job! we'll go there immediately"

then as luck likes to hit my stomach growled

"uh... after breakfast it seems..." 

Prompto and Noctis laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"that's the waterfall?" 

"it seems so"

"what else did the legend said?"

"to look behind the waterfall"

"what does the waterfall say?"

"I think it says... come in!"

"the waterfall or the deamons? we don't know what's behind so be careful"

We went to behind the waterfall. A cave was behind it.

"Oh god... It's so cold"

Well not to me

"A bit of chill won't stop you, now will ya?"

"O-of course not!"

It was quiet but at least no deamons yet. Then Noctis got close to me.

"Something the matter?" He normally stays with Prompto

"Nothing" we keep walking. Then Ignis got at my other side...  
Now this was strange, okay we are together normally but not this close...

"Ah... It's so warm" I saw Prompto and Gladio behind me...

"Guys... Stop being so close please"

"Not our fault you're a human heater"

"IM NOT A HUMAN HEATER"

"I BEG TO DIFFER!"

then a shriek was heard.  
Great... deamons

"See what you do Heater!"

I gave him an angry stare

"Shut up your laziness!"

We start fighting the little gremlins or whatever they were.

I got some daggers out, it's too closed to use the sword at my way and there's too many.

Hit one and two and then warp back to give distance, at least we were finishing fast though there were many.

"One tries to escape!" I heard Gladio shout.

"I'll get him!" I start running towards the deamon

"Aria wait!" wait? why for Iggy?

I tcouldn't feel something to step on and I go down, it was slippery and frozen

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

It was an ice-slide

when I get to the end there was more deamons... great...

I got the daggers again and start with them.

A few moments laters the guys came throught the slide also starting to kill monsters.

I get back to back with Ignis

"Do you even heard what i say?!"

I smirked

"Im sorry what?" I hit another deamon with a change to a Pole  
Ignis looked at me with a frown.

"Sorry sorry, couldn't help it!"

But at the end we finished them all.

"Ahhhhh I got the ice headache without the ice cream!"

Pff... Poor Prompto

"At least they're all gone"

"For the moment"

"Gladio don't jinx us!"

We start walking to the path the ice cave gave us.

"Aria?" Ignis spoke lowly, only I could hear.

"What is it?" We walked at an slower pace so the others couldn't hear us.

"There's many deamons in the cave, to go only the two of us alone"

"I know I know... I'll think of something..."

This wasn't like the other two royal arms, one was literally on the exterior, and the other one we go wasn't long so we could go. But this one is slippery, one false move and we could die.

We fight against another daemon and then the door to the royal arm.

"Aw man this tombs look so cool!"

"Take a photo then"

"And disrespect a king? never!"

Hearing that exchange I smiled.... Oh now I knew what to do,I looked at Ignis, who also had a smile a problem just got solved.

"Oh don't worry about it Prompto!" I put my arm around his shoulder

"Huh?"

"I mean, the kings choose where their tombs have to be, I really think they choose a place to be looked up to, like something to appreciate!"

"You think?"

"Of course! But how can people appreciate them if after centuries they got hidden? I feel sad for them, but if you take photos of them... And get them in a newspaper like the one of Dino... They'll at least get exposure"

"You think he would accept the photos?!"

"Definitely, so take as much as you want, everything, Walls, columns, the tomb, I don't mind!"

"Okay! I'll do it!"

"Great!"

"You spoil him too much" Noctis came close.

"It's photos Noct, no one will get hurt"

We got close to the weapons

"The swords of the wanderer"

"A king who was never home yet did so much for it"

"A bit like us don't you think?" Noctis looked at it too.

"Meh... Not like we had a choice, you know?"

"I'm done!"

"Took your time!" Gladio got away from the tomb.

Okay, here we go.

And like the other times, the weapon hit me and crystalized around me with the other two.

"Well let's go! I don't want to be in this freezing place anymore!"  
I smiled Noctis didn't really like the cold.

We went out of the cave avoiding as many daemons as we could those little shits are tiresome.

"Ah finally! Light!" Prompto got out as fast as he could.

"Yeah yeah, just don't try to- agh!" Noctis suddenly held his head, like in pain.

"Noct?!" I got close to him, his expression one of pain then relaxed and breath hard.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I... I saw Titan..."

"The Archaean?"

He nodded.

"we should get back to Lestallum" Ignis said worried

"that would be for the best" first rest then the titan

"you think you can walk?" 

he nodded

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt that much anymore"

"Alright..."

the walk back was calm, I'm not going to complain, I didn't want Noctis to have another headache while fighting...

we got to the leville and saw Talcott and Jared

"Your highness!" which one, Noct or I? haha... oh wait... forget it, good thing I didn't say that out loud.

"it seems the legend was true"

"it was, thanks Talcott, we got another royal arm thanks to you"

"it... it was nothing, glad to help!" I smiled, he reminds me to Noctis when child.

"im hungry, can we at least go and eat?" i sigh

"alright alright something to eat would be good"

"yes! food!!" as lively as always.

we start going out, but again Noctis held his head.

"agh.."

"Noct?"

"not again..." 

another vision

I'm worried about Noctis, if he's having headaches with visions of the siderals... they could tell him about the prophecy... if that happened... all we have done... all this time... no no... don't think about it, there's time, I know it.

"let's go to the Disc of Cauthless"

"You think the vision was important?"

"The prince of a magical line got a vision of an astral... Wouldn't you believe it?"

"Okay fair enough"

"We should go and see the disc of cauthess through the viewpoint first"

"Right... Just in case it collapses or something" I smiled like that was going to happen, but we could still go and see it.  
We went all together to it.

"ah what a coincidence!"

"oh man..." This guy again...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five days ago

Galdin Quay  
We were finally getting to Galdin Quay, we'll leave the regalia here and then to Altissia ah... To meet... The groom... Ah... I still can believe I'll get married.

"Going slower will just make it harder Aria"

"Right, you don't like it, yes, but the faster the better"

"Of course because I'll looooove to get married as soon as I can... Not like he's like Luna" I looked at Noctis, he looked away, a blush appearing on his face.

"If it had been Noctis the one to born first... Would he gotten married with Lady Lunafreya then?"

"We'll never know Prompto"  
I don't like the if's

"But c'mon if we could take longer the better we could-"

"Meow!" I stopped, now searching for that sound.

"AWWWWWW LOOK AT THAT KITTY!" I looked at Prompto's Sight. Then at my feet a little white cat seat there and looked at me curiously.

"Meow?" I start backing away... Slowly but the cat came closer.  
Then Prompto took it.

"Awwwww look at you little one you're so cute!"

"Prompto I'm never touching you again" get that creature of the abyss away....

"But why?! Look at this kitty!"

He tried to get it closer but I backed away and got behind Ignis.

"What's the matter? You aren't scared of cats are you?"

"I'm not!"

"Aria is highly allergic to cats"  
I saw Noctis chuckle and I give him an angry stare.

"Whaaaaaat?! That's horrible!"

"I hate them, so it's fine" I got Ignis to move backwards so we get away from the cat.

"But they're so cute..."

"Cutely destructive for my nose, skin and eyes, get that creature of hell away from me"

"too bad, it's so cute I wish we could keep it"

"never, I'll die of allergies before we could get to Alti- ACHOO! agh... Prompto! get it away before I die!"

"aw... alright..."

ah... the outer world is too bad for my nose...

"hey you're not allergic to Chocobos are you?"

"no Prompto, only cats..."

"and driving"

"I'm not allergic to driving Noct!... I can't which is different"

"You can't drive?"

"You DON'T want her to drive"

"She caused... Several irreparable damages to some vehicles"

"Made one explode"

"It was an accident!"

"How can you make a car explode?!" He start walking with Noct to the restaurant of Galdin Quay.

"You should tell Prompto about Shiva's blessing"

"Eh... Soon, maybe in Altissia when he's taking photos"

"Alright"

We start walking again, at the entrance of the restaurant a worker greet us, we gave our thanks and continue but a man had his back to us. 

his clothes were... strange, too many layers for the place, elegant but at the same time... too much even for this place, not even Ignis was that elegant, and he had gloves... maybe he's from Niflheim?... Maybe traveling to see the world... Does Niflheim allow them to? I don't think they're that strict...right?

He turned to us.

"I'm afraid you're out of luck"

"what's that?"

"the boats bring you here"

"what about them?" oh please tell me there are no boats, the longer the better...

"well, they'll not take you forth" yes yes yes yes yes, this is the best news I had all day...

"and what's your story?"

"an impatient traveler, ready to turn the ship" he starts walking to us, but we leave a path for him to pass.

"This ceasefire's getting us nowhere..." No... even if I don't like the wedding... it will bring peace to Lucis... well... the world, Lucis will only be Insomnia now... but still...

then Gladio's hand appeared in front of me catching something. i was so in thought I ignored what happened.

in his hand appeared a coin, a coin of the ascendance of Luna as Oracle.

"what's this, some kind of souvenir?"

"they make those?" 

"what? no" Noctis said, 

"Consider it your allowance"

"yeah? and who's allowing us?" c'mon Gladio not everyone is going to attack us, I think... 

"A Man of no consequences"

he went away, okay that was strange...

"strange until the very end"

"agreed"

"do you believe what that guy said about the port being closed?"

"I'm skeptical although I can't discount the possibilities"

"I say we go check it out for ourselves"

I sigh

"if the port is closed we can at least say the astrals are on your side"

"my side? are you really sure about it?"

the guys don't know what Iggy and I do at their backs... so let's hope they don't see this strange...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Allow me to choose your driver, you may-"

"Ignis you drive" 

Ardyn looked at me a bit taken aback. Me? Driving? no thanks.

"I don't drive... ever"

"then what about him" I looked over at Noctis and Prompto who were looking on the camera.

mh

"It can go well a little practice yes?"

I looked over at Ignis, he made a gesture, he didn't care whether it was him or Noctis who drives... well... better have this guy on good terms rather than bad...

"Alright then... Noct!"

he looked at us.

"You'll drive the Regalia" he looked surprised

"really?" I got closer

"I don't really trust this guy, but he wants you to drive, so be careful alright?"

" 'kay but why me?"

"I don't know and that's what worries me the most"

I looked at Ardyn

"I have a bad feeling about this man..."

To be continued...


	9. Memory Lane #2 Prompto Argentum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Prompto, you're a Cinnamon Roll uwu

A few years ago~

"you what?" I looked up from my papers  
"I have a friend, don't scare him"  
I looked perplexed at him, he was late because of a... 'Friend?'  
"And who's this friend?"  
"Not going to tell you so you can scare him!" He knows me too well.  
"I just want to know who you make friendship with, we don't want someone to get you in troubles all the time"  
"Like you?"  
"I get in normal standard troubles, I mean troubles like Drugs, parties or something"  
"I don't think he's that kind of guy"  
"And what kind of guy is he?"  
"... He's funny"  
"Just... Funny?"  
I took the stack of documents in front of me and put them aside."  
"Too happy... Mh... Kind of dumb"  
"And he has other... 'Friends'?"  
"He's just like me alright, no real friends, maybe if someone didn't scare them off!"  
"Oh c'mon Noct, like all those other 'friends' were any good!"  
"Maybe if you didn't scare them!"  
"They all wanted something out of you anyway!"  
He got up, it was... Hard, to be Royalty, you never knew who were real friends and who weren't... With normal people at least, Ignis and Gladio well... They were duty bounded so it was good there was friendship.  
"If you scare him off I'll get angry!"  
"Noct!"  
"Bye!" He got out of the room  
Ah...  
Friend...  
Mh...  
I took my phone and dial.  
"Your highness is something the matter?"  
"Hey Monica could you do me a favor?"  
"Of course, whatever do you need?"  
"I need you to follow Noctis tomorrow after school, and get a photo of a guy that may be with him"  
I looked at the portrait in the desk.  
Me, Noctis and dad.  
"Noctis has a new friend and I need to know who"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prompto Argentum was Noctis new friend, it wasn't difficult, a photo, an access to the system and bam he was in there, not as how I expected of course, he was in there because he was adopted when he was a child but that's all that appeared.  
Or at least Ignis said that.  
"Okay and can we search who his biological parents are?, What kind of people they were, are they alive? Are they dead? Are they in drugs?"  
"You're asking to illegally search for Hospital documents and system documents ...again."  
"Ignis... I'm royalty, the worse thing that will happen is I get scolded by my dad."  
"Although true I must tell you to try and find less illegal methods, what would it be of you were the media to find out?"  
"Pfff like media could discover us, and besides it's to protect Noct I don't know who that guy is"  
He rolled his eyes I saw it, while I finished more documents, I get bored out of this, the same old council talking about the same old things, Insomnia really needs a change of structure...  
"This is strange" he said  
"What thing?"  
He looked at me.  
"I doesn't allow me to enter his full expedient"  
I frown.  
"Really?"  
I got over to him.  
'ACCESS DENIED'  
huh... Strange.  
"Let me try"  
I got my password and user on it.  
'ACCESS DENIED'  
"what?!"  
"Very strange indeed..."  
I closed the laptop and took it.  
"I'll go see my dad, keep doing a background on what it let's you"  
I go out with the laptop, and went to the office my dad normally is. I was greeted by the Glaives outside and told he's inside, a miracle really, I thought he'll be in a meeting or something.  
"Dad!"  
I opened and closed the door.  
"You know, you could knock the door once in a while..." I got in front of him and put the laptop on it.  
"I need your password"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I can't access this file"  
He looked at the laptop.  
"Who is this?"  
"Noctis new 'friend' I was doing a background but it doesn't let me access it"  
"Aria you shouldn't-"  
"I Know I know, I shouldn't scare him, but I do need to do a background, and it doesn't let me"  
He sighed.  
"Alright let's see this then..." He pushed a few keys, then start reading.  
"Prompto Argentum?"  
"The same yes"  
"Mh..." He kept reading on his own, then his eyes widen.  
"Oh..."  
"Oh?" That didn't sound good.  
"I know why it didn't let you access it now"  
"Why for?"  
He turned the laptop down.  
"Hey!"  
Turning it down made my laptop close everything so I couldn't read the file... A horrible decision really I need to change the laptop security system...  
"You don't need to concern yourself with it"  
"You're hiding something from me!"  
"Of course"  
I frown at him.  
"Fine!" I took the laptop.  
"But if something happens it will be your fault"  
"Alright" I start going out the room.  
Just what did dad hide from me?  
I entered to my own office, I at least could be busy about work.  
I was angry.  
"I suppose his majesty didn't lend it to you"  
I looked at Ignis who was smirking, get that handsome smile off your face!  
"What told you that?" I asked in sarcasm.  
"Besides the fact you're freezing the floor?" I looked down.  
Okay I didn't like it when dad hides things from me, I mean... I'm going to be queen I should know!  
I kicked the freezed parts of the floor I left and let them defrost.  
"It's a sign to stop this"  
"Like hell I'll stop Iggy besides..." I got and seated next to him, smirking.  
"If I were to hear every sign and let them be we wouldn't be doing so much about the damn prophecy"  
Which... After many years still didn't had a good answer to stop it, things about the six and the high messengers and oracle stuff but none of the prophecy... We desperately need a translator...  
"That, is true"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
It was after school, Noctis and the guy Prompto were walking around the streets, talking and so.  
Gladio was on the phone.  
"This guy looks veeeeeery scrawny"  
"Right? Like if I tried to hit him, he will cover"  
Ignis sighed, he didn't like when we did this kind of things but we haven't done it in a while since... Noctis was on middle school... Second year probably? I can't remember.  
"They're separating" I looked out Noctis was waving and he kid was waving very excited and running to wherever he was going.  
"Follow him"  
Noctis got out of sight and we started. Slowly going at his side, he looked at us a few times.  
We got to the end of the street faster, and stopped, Gladio got out.  
"Noctis will hate you"  
"Not if he doesn't discover us"  
He entered.  
Prompto Argentum.  
When he seat he got surprised and what looked like a blush.  
Then Gladio entered, I never got my sight off this kid.  
Gladio closed the door.  
"You can start Ignis" he start driving.  
The kid looked so nervous.  
"Prompto Argentum right?"  
"Ah uh... Y-yes?"  
He's already scared haha this won't take too long.  
"It has come to my attention, you have been spending quite the time with my brother"  
"Ah... Brother? I'm sorry I think... Oh wait! You're Noctis' sister?!"  
I gave a small smile.  
"That is correct"  
He smiled so brightly... Then it dropped, he knew what was happening  
"Uh... I'm not here for a formal meeting am I?"  
"Not at all, I wanted to know what intentions do you have with my brother, is it money what you want? Fame?"  
"What?! Of course not!"  
"Right, because becoming the friend of the prince is not something you could get fame from"  
What could this guy want from Noctis?  
"I don't want that! I just... Want him as a friend"  
"Oh how many had said that to me? Gladio?"  
"Eight"  
I looked at the kid with a knowing look, he looked at Gladio worried like he was going to hit him any moment... then at me.  
"See what I mean?, You're not the first one, and definitely not the last one who will try to get my brother's friendship"  
"I consider Noct a really good friend! And you should stop looking at him As only your brother!" My my...  
"You didn't understand me, he's not only my brother, he's the prince of Lucis too, and as the next queen of Lucis I have to look at him from two perspectives" I took my pen and moved it to one side.  
"If something were to happen to me he is the one next on the line, whether be because I can't continue or my death, whatever he does it's reflected to me too, politics works like that, if someone of your family does something it's like you doing it"  
I moved the pen the other way.  
"And as my brother, I want him safe from any inconvenience... That appears, am I overprotective? Yes, but the last time I trusted in someone to protect us, he got five people killed and Noctis in a wheelchair, he can move yes but it would be easier if he didn't had the accident, and you Mr. Argentum, don't even know how to use a sword, what makes you think you can keep my brother safe? Nothing, so is better if you get out of his life as soon as you can"  
Man did I sound like a Villianess again? Need to get this skill up for the council...  
His fist tightened, his head down.  
Poor kid, I feel sorry for him, but still.  
He got his head up, with determination.  
"Then... Can you train me?!"  
"What?"  
"I...well it's true! I don't know how to use a weapon or... or something like that...but I can learn! If... You let me..."  
I keep quiet, I tried to avoid the laugh but couldn't, I ended bursting in laugh over my seat.  
"Oh... Oh my god hahahahahhahaha"  
I tried to stop, really! But this kid, oh he has guts...  
"Ahah...ahahha...aha...ah... I'll be honest that's the first time I heard that kid! Ah... But alright I'll get you trained then"  
"Wait... really?"  
"Yeah, if you want to protect my brother you must have some guys to at least talk to me, so yeah I'll get you trained, but hear me out, I'll get the most hardest, cruel man to train you, do you still want to?"  
He gulped  
"Y-yes!"  
"Fine then, Ignis you can stop!" The car did stop  
"Uh... Where are we?"  
"Oh we been going on circles around your house don't worry"  
He was surprised.  
"Wait really?!" Gladio opened the door and he got out with the kid.  
"Oh it is!"  
I got the window down.  
"Listen I'll give you my number, I'll send you a message with where, when and who will you look for the training alright?"  
"K-kay"  
I exchanged it, one fake phone off then.  
"Then it's a deal, you better do what you said kid... Oh and another thing, Noctis cannot discover this, if he does..." I got my eyes blue.  
"I'll get really mad, and you don't want that..." He gulped again, I smiled.  
"See ya!" Gladio entered and I got the window up. Off we went.  
"You're getting him Cor aren't you?"  
"Of course I'm getting Cor, you doubt?"  
"I give him a week" Gladio said.  
"Nah, two days max"  
"An hour" Ignis said.  
"This will be fun"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You what?"  
"Just for a few days, I don't think he'll last anyway"  
"Aria I don't have time to train a guy who could or could not become Noctis' friend"  
"It's just for a little while, whatever he lasts... I'll take your work"  
"Who's this guy anyway?"  
"Maybe dad told you about him, Prompto Argentum" his eyes widen for a bit then got normal... So Cor knows whatever Dad does too...  
He looked at me again.  
"Fine"  
"Great thanks! Be as hard on him as you can!" I start leaving.  
"Ah... Aria-"  
"I know I know, don't scare Noctis' potential friends... But how can we be sure of his intentions?"  
I left the room.  
Protecting Noctis is important now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Three days after it I went to Cor he was training the Glaives.  
"So Cor how much did Noctis new 'friend' lasted?"  
"We're continuing tomorrow"  
Eh?  
"What?"  
"He has good stamina although the way he uses the swords could improve"  
...  
....  
...  
"Wait... He didn't..."  
"No, if something he looked excited about tomorrow"  
...  
...  
...  
Eh?  
"Although he could manage the guns almost perfectly"  
"Really?... Then bring him tomorrow here, I'll see what he can do"  
~~~~~  
How, how can he?!! Is a person capable of it?!  
I went to my office and opened the door, Gladio and Ignis there already.  
"Finally! took you long enough!"  
"I was busy" I hold the photos tighter.  
"With what?"  
"Noctis' new friend"  
Gladio laughed.  
"He's still training after a week?"  
"Yes"  
"My my"  
"But he's good"  
"Good?"  
"Really good..."  
I put he picture of the shoots in front of them.  
"The shooting range?" There was perfect shoots on the targets.  
"Aria this is normal for every glaive to do at fifteen feet" I looked at them seriously  
"... those are eighty feet"  
"What?!"  
"Impossible"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Gladio I was there!" I seated on the other couch and lay dramatically.  
"Okay.... I admit it..."  
"Admit what?"  
".... He won  
"What?"  
"Prompto can be Noctis' friend"  
There was silence  
"Astrals above will kill us all today..."  
"Oh shut up!"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
In truth, I did something right, Prompto became such a good friend for Noctis, made him feel normal, like freeing him from all responsabilities, more than I did, even if Noctis didn't knew about his future, I did, but that's a burden I intended to get off his shoulder as much as I can...  
But now? Fucking Titan had to go and take us here!.  
The sword went to me and now we were in this disaster!.  
Ah... Fuck

To be continued...


	10. The Heir of Lucis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna Ride my chocobo ALL DAY

Mornings are peaceful.  
A favorite time of day, to me at least.  
Even though I prepare for work every morning. But it's all calm nonetheless.

And morning is also-  
I heard a big Yawn from the door of the caravan

"Morning Iggy" Aria got down and came close to the portable kitchen I got out, even though the caravan had one, I didn't want to wake anyone.

"Good morning, I dare say you sleep like a log"

"One hundred percent correct, I was fucking tired after Titan" she looked at the food.

"Please, Tell me that's not eggs you're making"

"It is"

"Ignis... You're making eggs... When we literally sleep on a Chocobo ranch?"

It seems... I have made a mistake.

"Well Prompto may cry when he see it..."

She then seated in one of the chairs.

"It's a different kind of eggs"

"Still... Well anyway changing the subject"

When don't you?

"About what happened in the disc of cauthess was bad, like really bad Iggy"

I know that, Noctis making the covenant with Titan terrible, specially if they end telling him about the prophecy, although I doubt they'll do that....

"It was quite the surprise"

"We cannot allow him to get another that's what I mean, if he were to..."

I knew what she meant

"Let's not allow it then"

'high commander Ravus Box Fleuret issued the following statement regarding the imperial blockades across the region:'

"Oh great just what we needed" I heard Noctis voice behind.

'we believe the insurgents behind the citadel attack have taken refuge in Duscae. The blockades shall us root out the criminals I realize the inconvenience imposed upon the citizenry, but we must each do our part for the good of all'

"What a two faced guy" Aria rolled her eyes.

"Remember-"

"I know I know he helped the Glaives and guards... He still allied with Niflheim even though they almost killed his mother, have her and his sister captive for most all of her life and basically want all of Eos!"

She seated crossing her arms.

"Two-face asshole..."

I understand how she feels, but maybe he does have something under his sleeves...

The others came too.

"Any news from Cindy"

"Not yet"

"We should wait, at least until Cindy finish asking around the local garages"

"The empire has it, let's not fool ourselves"

"Then... Maybe we could ask Ardyn about it?"

"Out of the question, that man is not to be trusted"

"Also he's the chancellor of Niflheim, the empire"

We heard some barks

"Umbra?" Noctis looked around

"Oh? Did Luna send you a message so soon?" Aria smirked

"Shut it..."

Then we saw Umbra come to us, but also star walking again.

"I think he wants us to follow him..."

"Mh... Okay then let's go"

It wasn't very far from the ranch, he did bring us to one person  
Gentiana... a high messenger of Shiva, the one who can pass message between the oracle and the siderals well together with the other 23 messengers... or at least that's what Aria said she told her.

Gentiana has come and go in the citadel many times, to train Aria with her powers, the one shiva gave her long ago, the first time she appeared before me it looks like both already knew each other, Gentiana had said that I was of trust and she could benefit from me being there on her trainings, which was a good thing for us too, Aria had a tendency to... explode, and so her powers, well sometimes they go out too but she can control it mostly.

"Gentiana!"

"greetings Princess, are the stars guiding your path?"

"if by guiding you mean trying to kill us then yes"

by far much that sounded like a joke, it wasn't

Gentiana Smiled.

"hear me then, By the stormsender's blessing will the path to the stone be opened. The oracle goes hence in her king's name"

is she referring to King Regis... or Noctis?

"Wait Luna?"

Noctis came forward

"where is she?"

"The eye of the storm"

"when the covenant is forged, the oracle and ring shall await at the walls of water. Stray not from the path."

"Walls of water... Altissia..."

we all looked back at Gentiana but she was gone just as fast as she appeared

"woa- what?"

"she's a messenger, one of the many who have their faith on the oracle and the siderals"

"woah... for real?"

"this is getting too real too fast"

Aria turned around

"well we have things to do: getting the regalia back, the covenant with Ramuh, and getting a boat to Altissia, this very important we can't distract from the path..."

" also the royal weapons"

"right I forgot about that part..."

she then looked around us, I did the same.... where's Noct?

I looked back at her, she had a smirk on her.

I follow her sight. Noct was kneeled with Umbra at his feet, she got closer, and took a look over his shoulder

"what are you doing?~" he got scared and moved the book out of her sight, why does she like to get in his life so much?

"go away this is private!!"

"do I have to start calling Luna my Sister-in-law"

"because of ravus and you maybe!"

she got angry

"HEY!"

normally they don't fight that much... but do they have to tease each other that much?

also... it was a low blow talking about Ravus when he know she doesn't stand him... not like we do either...

When we came back to the ranch we found Wiz talking with a hunter.

"Are you sure?"

"Completely, couldn't miss that strange color"

"I see..." We got close and at doing so the hunter left.

"Hey Wiz, did something happen?

"ah the hunter just told me he saw a black chocobo with an egg but there's monsters in that area, black chocobos nowadays are very rare, almost extint, I was going to put a task for it so we could get the mother and egg here and protect them"

Aria then turned around and smiled

"hey Iggy?" I looked with a brow up, she just said how important all this is and how we can't distract.

she looked with pleading eyes

"I know what I said but come ooooon it's chocobos"

I keep my stance, another hunter could do that task

but she keep persisting

then Prompto joined

"please dude"

and Noctis silently without a word

I sighed

"THAT'S A YES" she turned around to wiz

"we will save that mother and egg!"

"truly?, well I will not say no then"

the regalia is still missing...

suppose that means we

~~~~~~~~

will go in chocobos....

"the place must be close"

When we were close enough we got down of the chocobos and searched for the place walking.

It wasn't alone

The beast were very furious and start attacking at sight, we found the egg but with so many of them we couldn't take it and run.

Then it happened.  
A beast got close to the egg trying to attack us, and made it fly in the sky.

"THE EGG" Prompto screamed

Aria warped and took the egg in the air, warping again to the floor.

"oof!"

the egg was safe

we continued with the battle and finished them off.

Aria came to us.

"see? I got it" in that exact same moment the egg moved

"uh..."

"did the egg just move"

"yes gladio it moved"

"my camera!!!"

"w-what do I do?!" the egg moved even more, she looked at me

"why do you ask me? i made eggs this morning"

"that's dark even for you dude..." I smiled at her

then a crack appeared on it.

"oh no oh no oh no"

"what did you do?!"

"I did nothing!"

"well doing nothing did that!!!"

"ahhhhh!!!!!" and finally it explode, well explode is a hard word but defines what happened, Aria got covered in some... nasty Green transparent goo.

"ew"

"gross"

on her hands the black chocobo chick appeared

"Kweh!"

"awwww look at him, it's so adorable"

Aria then put it down.

"he covered me in goo"

Prompto got closer to it

"I think is a she"

"she covered me in goo" then it shaked and covered Aria or at least her legs

"aw come on!" I gave her a tissue to at least clean her face

"Thanks Iggy"

She got a bit away to no cover us on the Goo.

The chocobo follow her.

"Eh... Aria?"

She turned around Gladio pointed down to her.

And she looked, the chocobo looked at her like questioning her.

"Kweh!"

She looked confused and moved away, but again it follow her.

"Uh ho..."

"HA! She thinks you're her mother!"

After it Noctis start laughing.

"Mother?! I can't have a child so young! I'm not prepared!"

Prompto took some photos

"Aww royal family time!"

"Do I need to get kids soon then?"

"Oh shut up Gladio!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ah you all came back, tell me how did it go?"

we got closer to Wiz

"well we did find the egg but..."

"did something happen to it?"

"you could say that..."

then Aria appeared with the little one

"oh... it hatched"

"yeah... also i'm accidentaly a mother..."

"kweh!"

she tried to hold it although it moved a bot to much for her liking

"ah let's see" wiz tried to take it from Aria but the Chocobo peck him

"Kweh!!!"

"my my a furious one"

"reminds me to someone"

"Hey!"

"kweh!" that... definetly sounded like Aria

"oh no"

Noctis start laughing again

"ah this is the best day of my life!!"

"shut up!!"

"kweh kweh!!"

she looked dissapointed at the chocobo

"you're not helping me...."

"kweh!" it was so happy to her.

"do you think you could stay at least until he gets accostumed to the place?"

she again looked at me

I sighed

she really doesn't want to go to Altissia

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the Chocobo was hopping around Aria, who was seating reading a book of Cosmology. i was cooking.

"kweh kweh"

"careful Furvus"

"you know, if you gave her a name it will hurt you more when you separate"

"Wiz told me I could choose a name, I think is a good one"

"I didn't even say that..."

"Besides, it's black, obviously part of the Lucis Line you know?"

"right Lucis Line" sometimes I forget she needs to have an heir.

We stay on silence.

"I don't want to marry him" Ravus, right...

"I know"

"what if I had to... to have kids with him... I don't think I'll like that..."

"... because of the prophecy or in general?"'

"both? I don't know..."

"that has always been what you say, if you weren't to find a way to save him, you'll take his place"

Silence again.

"We'll find a way Aria, I assure you"

"I know is just... Sometimes I feel like we don't progress at all..."

"We will, we have more help now, I truly believe we will find a way"

"Kweh kweh" the chocobo got closer to me, then I saw Prompto and Gladio coming, Noctis must as always be asleep.

The chocobo cuddle against my leg, I looked down, why was she doing that?

"aww she likes you too Iggy" me? Prompto Loves Chocobos and so does Noctis why not them?

"She likes what her mother likes"

I saw her getting red.

"Oh shut up!"

Like, yes, sure...

Because friends like each other now...


	11. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Noctis pov so not memory lane :v

It's raining too much!  
I know Ramuh is the sideral of the storms but this is too much!  
Achoo!  
Agh

"Are you cold Noct?"  
Aria came close smiling....always smiling... 

"I'm fine"  
She got her jacket off and offer it to me. 

"Take it I don't need it"

Of course you don't you human heater...

"Aria do you need a potion?" Prompto? Why would she?  
She looked around confused.

"For that I mean" he pointed to her shoulder, oh... That scar.

"Oh it's fine don't worry about it" 

her smile never dissapeared, she smiles so much... Yet she's the biggest liar ever...  
~~~~~~~  
Many years ago

The ride back to Insomnia was long, and now in the night was it more, I hug the chocobo giant plush Aria gave me.

"Did you have fun Noct?" I nodded smiling.

"Yes!" I hugged the plush tight, I couldn't win it but Aria could and gave it to me. 

"I'm glad"

"Did you have fun too?" 

"Of course!" She pet my head.

"As long as you're here I have a lot of fun too" I smiled.

That's good.

"Aww I'm so happy you two got lots of fun!"  
Afita Smiled at us.

"I'm sure the king will be happy for you"

Dad wasn't with us, but it was fine, Aria is here.  
Then suddenly we saw the Car in front of us explode.

"What was that?!" 

The cars stopped.  
A creature appeared.

"A deamon?!"

We got the seatbelts off. Afita opened the door.  
Together with the guards they were going to fight against that thing?  
It's huge!

"C'mon Noct we have to run"

We start moving Afita behind us.  
we heard a roar typical of a Deamon.

"Afita!" 

Aria stopped and made a shield appear over the three of us.

"NOCTIS RUN"

but I couldn't, that thing, it was massive, giantic!

If the Glaives couldn't against it... How can her?

"Princess!"

"TAKE NOCTIS OUT OF HERE!"

"But-"

"IT'S AN ORDER, NOW!"

Afita took me and run as fast as she could.

"Aria! Aria!"  
But the Deamon saw us and even with the shield just a hit of her hand and the shield broke, Aria went flying away.

"ARIA!"

I was scared.  
I didn't know what would happen. The Deamon came closer to us, and Afita protected me with all she could. But a hit on the ground of it and we went to the ground. Her sword directed to me.

And at first I didn't feel anything, but then it feel wet and hot.

"Your highness!"

She protected me again.

"You damn beast..." I looked at the voice.

Aria was there, bleeding, her arm, her head, her leg too.

"You will not take him from me"

Her eyes became a light blue

"You will not!" And then all of her became of that color even her dress.

The Deamon roared at her. But she moved so fast and was in front of it already, freezing the Deamon. All of it with just a touch.

The floor was freezing too. Everything around us was.  
"Princess..."

She came to us and looked at me. It was really cold, but I wasn't scared. She took me and gave me a hug, all the light went suddenly.

"Im...so glad..." I felt all her body on me, she had passed out.  
And dad found us.

When I woke up again I was in the medical bay area, I couldn't move my legs, but that was the best outcome I wasn't dead.

But Aria didn't wake up. She had so many bandages all over her body, her head her arm, her leg, and her stomach...

Dad came to us every day, but only I was awake.  
He looked so desperate, each time, like losing faith.  
Even the Doctors didn't know what happened, her head was fine already and her body was healed, she should wake up, but she didn't, by far much we wanted she didn't wake up.

The first day we came back even Ignis came, he was so worried he almost cried over Aria, he also came every day, waiting for her. even then she didn't wake up.  
I spent day and night for at least a month asking myself, will she die?

If she did, why? She was fine so why couldn't she just wake up?  
Why did she have to sacrifice for me?

Sometimes I cried to sleep. It wasn't fair, everyone knew it, Aria had to become Queen one day, and she had everything to become one, incredible magic, she knew how to fight, she had to become the next monarch of Lucis, not me...

"Noctis..." I opened my eyes and hers were looking at mine.  
"Hi, are you okay?" I couldn't believe my eyes.

"you...you woke up" i tried to get up but my legs didn't want to respond.

"yeah" but she could and got out of the bed wincing a bit at her leg

"ouch..." she came close to me then.

"are you okay?"

I nodded

"and you?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me" 

"you were asleep..."

"ah that's okay a day or two won't hurt anyone" 

"for a month" her eyes widen

"oh... that's... oh..." 

"and... and you didn't wake up...and dad was so worried and..."

she pets my hair

"don't worry, I'm fine now" she got on my bed and hug me.

"Everything is fine now"

The next day was full of questions and talks, no one knew why she was asleep for so long, and my legs weren't getting any better.

And dad decided to take me with the Oracle to see if she can heal me.

Aria did convince dad so she could go too.

Going to Tenebrae was long especially with my legs, but they were there for me, both dad and her.

And the place was beautiful so many flowers, it was amazing, it was our first time coming here so we wanted to see everything.

But we had to greet Queen Sylva.

we were getting closer and dad looked at me

"Remember Noctis, Mind your manners around the Oracle" Aria chuckled a bit.

"that goes for you too young lady, If i hear even one trouble you make you're getting back to Insomnia" she looked at him

"alright alright..." she calmed.

when we finally were there the Queen smiled at us

"Regis, it's a pleasure to see you again, i wished it had been in better times"

"Likewise Sylva, please let me introduce my childs" 

"I'm Aria, it's a pleasure to meet you your majesty" who is she and what did she do to my sister????

"my my such good manners"

"for now" she said lowly, dad looked at me... I... I didn't want to talk yet.

"And this is Noctis, please forgive him, he's still overwhelmed by everything that happened"

"it's quite alright" she smiled at me.

"don't worry Noctis, we'll do our very best so you get healed in no time" ...we?

"ah right, how is Lunafreya?"

"she's perfectly fine, she started her training a while ago"

"who's Lunafreya?" Aria asked

"she's my daughter, she must be a year younger than you"

"oh!"

Dad gave her a look, that said: if you get her in troubles back to Insomnia

she seemed to understand.

"but please let's not stay here any longer you can come in"

we entered, the place was so white, we were such a big difference to them, all black and everyone in white and gold.

She got close to my ear.

"We really don't fit do we? With all the black clothes"

I barely giggled, since the accident everyone has been worried, specially with Aria being asleep for more than week.  
After it it has been only Aria who everyone worried about, except herself, it didn't pass a day were she didn't ask that, and dad was so busy he couldn't even make time for his Child...

In that moment all I wanted what so get cured and go back to Insomnia, to get to the old routine and have fun with Aria, not to worry with anything.

But then I met Luna, she was so different to everything I knew and everyone, so far different to Aria she felt like... Like something I didn't have, like something I needed.

Little by little I start getting better, it seemed as if everything was going to be fine... But then again it happened, the gods were against me? Against us?  
And more importantly Luna, the only other person who truly cares for me.  
When we were running away we did as we could without looking back, even if I couldn't run, dad took me and went as fast as he could. Luna at our side, Aria nowhere to be seen...  
And then it happened...

"Luna!" She stop running, but why? For us? To save us? Did she... wanted Sacrifice too?  
"Ggggaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!" I looked to my side Aria was there not far from us, but her arm was completely blue, using her power, she moved it from one side to another and a giant ice wall appeared stopping the magitek soldiers, everyone stopped even dad.  
She was hardly breathing it consumed a lot of her energy, but Luna was safe, and so Ravus and Queen Sylva.  
They were safe and we all manage to run, and yet Queen Sylva had to stay, she couldn't leave her people without an Oracle and to Aria it felt like what she did was for nothing.  
Ravus and Luna were taken to a safe place but we're back in Tenebrae in less than a month, we could do nothing.

To me it felt like it was no use, that me going there caused more pain than good, even if meeting Luna was the best that happened in my life...

But what came after was a breaking point...

It was a while after we came back to Insomnia, my legs were a lot better, I could walk and it only hurted from time to time, I just have to control how much I do it...

I was going to sleep, I was tired that day, I send Luna a message thanks to Umbra.  
And I heard the door open slowly and close.  
Whoever it was let me sleep.  
I closed my eyes maybe if they saw me asleep they would leave sleep!  
I felt a hand over my hair petting me...  
Oh it was Aria, maybe she co-  
"I'll become the Monarch of light, not you..." I keep my eyes closed for that, and then hear her go out of the room.  
Monarch of light? I never understood what that meant, or why would she think I'll want to become that? She has so more chances than me so why? Why does she feel treatened by me?

Me, her own brother... Why...

it has no sense

but she's lying, or at least she's hiding something from me.

and there's only one person I could ask what she's hiding

Maybe it's not my most smartest idea but... 

"I want to ask you a question Ignis" 

"Of course Noct what is it? As long as is not about getting vegetables off the dishes I can answer"

"I... Well..." Ask

Ask 

ASK

"Does..." He looked worried.

"Noct I will not judge you, trust in me for any question you have"

That... Doesn't help... But what should I do?

He took his ebony and drink

"...do you like my sister?" He choked on it. 

"I *cof cof* I beg your pardon?" 

Okay not my smartest move...

"Well... Is just-"

"Noctis, listen me well, I'm to be Aria's advisor one day, even with all that will happen even with the wedding, I'm still going to be her Advisor, the only thing I feel for her is respect and companionship... Also migraine from time to time, please refrain from asking that ever again"

Right... 

Does he thinks we really believe that?

"Okay"

I left, that was a stupid idea... what if they hurt me for it? or Prompto, I mean I don't think she would... but she's definitely hiding something from me...

I can't allow that... 

But... Maybe is just my imagination... Maybe I'm overreacting, just because they have done things at our backs doesn't mean they're trying to kill me... Hopefully


	12. Memory Lane #4 Ignis Scientia

"I beg your pardon?" I looked back at Aria surprised

"I'm going to be a big sister!"

She said proudly, I thought I heard wrong but I hadn't.

"My mommy and Daddy said that I'll have a little brother or sister soon!"

Ah... So they were to expect...

"It will be amazing! Like... We could play! And and... And play! And be together all the time! Like you and I Iggy!"

I smiled.

"We'll be the bestes of friends!"

"I'm happy for you" I went back to my book.

"Hey Iggy?" I smiled at her, she was happy so I should be too.

"Yes?"

"Don't you want a brother or sister?" 

I closed the book.

"Even if I want I can't"

"Why? can't your daddy and mommy give you one?" 

"... No, they aren't here anymore"

"Oh! and where are they?"

sometimes she was too innocent for herself

"Some place far away from here"

"Aren't you sad?"

"No, I'm contended with being here and I wouldn't like it any other way"

And I intend to keep it like that.

Because the life in Altissia is not as peaceful as people like to think, there's problems too.

My family had them, frequently, and they didn't hide it when they start fighting I always hide in whatever place was as far away as it was from them.

Screams, fights, that's all that was everyday, It was painful.

I wanted to escape and never be back again there.

And one day it happened, he went to far on my mother, she suddenly went too quiet and I moved from my hiding place, when I saw there was blood everywhere my father passed out next to her, but she didn't pass out, she died.

I remember asking a neighbour for their phone, police was called, child's protection was too, everything was a blurry after that.

But when I noticed I was already on Insomnia, with my uncle by my mother's family, he teached me everything told me I could be better than them, that I could make a bright future for myself, should I have been sad? Maybe, but I wasn't, I knew that place was no good, no matter how much my mother loved me.

I wanted the brightest future I could get, if studying for it was all it takes I didn't care, I didn't want to get back to that place. Ever.

And I studied as hard as I could, and then the next happiest moment in my life came, I was happy with my uncle yes, but this was above everything else.

"The King has a daughter, who will lead Lucis one day, and she will need an advisor"

Was I nervous? Yes, I didn't knew what kind of person she could be.

What if she was spoiled rotten? I would hate every last second of it.

What if she were to get anyone fired if she didn't like it? ... Just thinking about it I hated the idea.

But Instead I was meet with something wonderful.

"I'm Aria...Nice to meet you" She had the biggest smile I have ever seen, and her eyes were as blue as the sea in Altissia, her hair was short but she still looked beautiful.

Like a true fairy tale princess.  
She was like nothing I thought, and neither like those books, she was happy and bubbly all the time, the first day she showed me all around the citadel, explaining everything there was, even if she didn't know or remember what things were there for she would say something anything really.

My uncle came for me at the end of the day.  
"Bye bye Iggy!" She treated me as if we were friends from all life in just one day, I didn't mind one bit, she seemed as someone amicable.

And she keep like that, whatever catched her eyes she just had to see it, try it, sometimes eat it, unless I warned her. She above everything else loved the interior garden the citadel had, she spent hours and hours there looking at the flowers.

She was happy with anything really.

And who was I to not allow her that Innocence, I who lost it so soon couldn't even imagine what she has on her head, maybe I was the odd one of the two, but her smile, I would have done anything for that smile.

A smile that vanished one night to never come back as it was before.

It was passed midnight, I was working for some classes of next day, and some I will see with Aria.  
But the sudden multiple knocks on my door, made me believe it was serious.

And it was.

She start talking so fast and crying at same time I barely could understand her, but there was important things, like 'my brother', 'future', 'prophecy', 'dying for us', 'taking his place' and 'we have to save him' it was a lot to take, and when she explained everything more calmy, she told me her mother was having the baby now, even though there was two months before the date, it was discouraging specially since the Queen has been feeling under the weather lately.

I tried my best to calm her, it barely work out, at the end we sleep together, although she practically cried to sleep, I didn't understand why did she start with all that, but tomorrow her parents will help her I was sure of it.  
~~~~~~  
It didn't happen, she woke up with two important news.  
First her brother was born.  
Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum was second in line to the Lucis Throne.

And second  
Her mother Queen Aulea passed last night giving birth.

At first she didn't want to see her brother. She even went as far to say she wanted her mother back instead of him.  
It was a hard blow for her and cried non-stop.

That was until she and the king had a serious discussion about what happened, about how her mother wanted her brother to be with them, about how her mother will get sad if she didn't love her brother as before. And how much Noctis will need her now her mother wasn't with them anymore.

She calmed and keep silent, she wasn't ready to go through with it, but she knew she had to.  
And asked me to accompany her, to finally meet him.  
She was scared at first of the baby, but after being in the room for a while and looking at him. She took him on her arms.

He was in comparison Tiny, and she was nervous like any child could be, and while holding him she started to cry again.

Happiness or sadness I didn't know but she said those words that would change our future.  
"I'll protect you, no matter what!"

Maybe not saying those words may not have changed the path we went through, but maybe, just maybe it would have give us the courage to do more for how we feel than for what we have to do.

It's true what they say, Ignorance is a bliss, but maybe if all those moments didn't happen, maybe we wouldn't be here today.

Sadly looking how Noctis accepts another covenant of the six, Aria worried all the same, when they didn't accept her.

Her face was between sad and dissapointed, to herself more than anyone else, even though it wasn't her fault, she couldn't control the covenants.

She couldn't control him, the prophecy, the future or even her own marriage...  
~~~~~~~~  
Seven months ago

"I'm so hungry" I looked at her from the paper we had in front.

"We ate an hour ago"

"I'm so hungry" I smiled, always eating, and yet she keeps very fit.

"Can't you make me something? A dessert maybe?"

"Will you finish this document if I leave you alone?" I asked sarcastically. She won't and that's the truth.  
She sighed.

"But I'm so hungry..."  
There's a knock on the door.

"Oh great... Come in!" She seated correctly and the door opened, his majesty enter the room.

"Oh! Hi dad how was the meeting?"

He looked serious at both of us.  
"Hello dear, that's what I came to talk about" he seated on the couch close to her desk.

"Now what they want? All of Lucis? They can screw off"  
Aria's tongue never having a filter

"Aria-"

"Sorry sorry, no bad words"

"No, I... We need to talk"

"Oh boy I swear I didn't thought that glue was going to hit Lord Garuo"

"What?"

"Nothing" I smirked internally.

"Ignis would you leave us?" Must be serious

"Of-"

"Dad whatever it is, I'll end telling Iggy, just say it" the king sighed

"I suppose he'll end discovering it anyway"

This looked bad, Aria moved her chair so she was looking at him directly.

"What is it? You aren't dying right? I mean like sickness or shit like that"

He denied

"Niflheim will retreat their forces"

"That's great! Amazing! The best news we had since years ago! No more people will risk their lives, the population will rejoice! We may even get the wall down!  
Trades will be more easier with the Altissia and Tenebrae! You're not smiling and I'm getting scared!" She said everything with a happy tone, even the last part. Silence Reign the room.  
Aria got closer to him.

"Dad?"

"They are getting Lucis"

"...what?... But... why? What about the crystal?"

"They will not touch Insomnia"

"That's..."  
Horrible, to think all those people outside, part of Niflheim.

"With one condition" he looked even more serious and sad at this.  
"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"You'll get married with Ravus"  
...  
...  
...  
No... Please tell me is a banter your majesty...

"Oh...." Oh? Oh?! That's all she has to say?!

"Aria, I'm so sorry" she was looking at the floor.  
Aria... Say something... Anything...  
She smiled at him.

"It's okay, if Lucis will be at peace, then it doesn't matter"

"It does to me, I hate doing this to my own child, I swear" she gave a sad smile and hug him.  
This... This cannot be happening...  
~~~~~~~  
I parked the car, and turned the engine off we where in the parking of the apartment complex Aria lives in.

We stayed on silence, like all the drive here.

What can I say?, what can I do?.

"Aria-"

"Let's sleep together"

....

WHAT?!

"Pardon me?! Aria why would you want that?!"

She looked unfazed, did she hate Ravus so much she was willing to gave her first time to someone else? and me of them all?! even thought I wish it for we can't- 

"What's so strange about it? we did it all the time when kids"

...

My face became red with embarrasment

She smirked

"What were you thinking Iggy?"

I covered my face with one hand, Gods above....

"Apologise, the news from today have me on edge" I tried to calm down, this news were going to the TV soon.

"Now imagine me..." she looked at her hands

"...Multiple changes will come..."

"Will I even be able to save Noctis?, or be Queen? or..."

"Aria, no matter where you are, o what happens I don't believe you will stop trying to save him, you are quite stubborn when you want" she chuckled

"yeah... I think you're right about it"

silence again.

"let's go and get drunk"

I shouldn't allow her to...

"I won't, but you can all you want"

she smiled

"thanks Iggy"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The night was peaceful at least until Aria start attacking the forest with her sword, and with anything that came on her way.

"AAAAAGH!" she keep destroying anything on her path.

"THAT BASTARD, THE MOMENT I SEE HIM I'LL GET HIM IN A CHAIR AND GET HIS ORGANS ONE BY ONE"

I sighed.

The news of Jared's death took us by surprise when we just got the Regalia, not only that, to get the Regalia we found Loqi, who had also killed Jared, we didn't knew that yet thought.

"Aria" I said sternly

"I'LL MAKE HIM SUFFER, I WILL HEAL HIM JUST TO HURT HIM AGAIN" she was pacing around with her sword, freezing whatever she walked on.

"Aria"

"A CHILD, HE LEFT A CHILD WITHOUT FAMILY, AND FOR WHAT?!"

"ARIA!" She finally turned around

"WHAT?!"

"I know you're angry"

"Angry?! I'm more than angry! I'm furious!"

"And you have to calm down!" She looked away.

"You are the Queen, not officially but you are, you have to keep a cold head and think about what to do next and how to do it"

"Fine! We won't search for Loqi, but if I see him I swear I'll kill him!" Well at least she calm down, she proceeded to seat on the trunk of a tree.

"A slow painful death! So he knows what Talcott went through" I seated next to her.  
Normally things got on her nerves, she knew how to calm down but this was different, this hurt deep.

"Do you think Drautos suffered?"

I looked at the clear view of the night.

"By what the glaive Ulric said, probably not, an entire building falling on him, probably instant death"

She interwined her fingers.

"I hate it"

"I hate him too*

"No, I hate being so powerless, I'm supposed to protect my own people... But I can't... I'm... I'm only a human... Does this mean I can't save Noctis?"

I put my arm around her shoulder and bring her close.

"No it doesn't, you're human yes, you cannot be everywhere, but that doesn't mean you cannot do something where you are" she gave a weak smile.

"Also the trees beg to differ" she chuckled.

"Oh shut up"

"Very well, should we go back?" She let her sword go to the Armiger.

"Yeah"

I start walking, but was stopped when Aria took my shoulder and move me close to her, I received a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Iggy" she smiled

I smiled back.

"No need to thank me"

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really want to make it more romantic but ahdkaciimomwcgvhwmacfxlxmo


End file.
